A New Tomorrow
by Nighthawk9820
Summary: The idea came from The Incredible Muffins "Ben 10: Unlimited" When a soldier from another dimension wakes up in a new world, he decides to keep fighting and become a hero.
1. Background

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Justice League or any other characters from other shows besides my OC.**

This is just little info on my OC's powers and personality.

Name: Leon Smith

Age: 23

Appearance: He looks like booster gold, but his hair is a little longer and is jet black.

His outfit is a short sleeved version of shazam's outfit, but without a cape and is manly black and has a little blue in it.

Powers: energy absorption

super-strength

photokinesis ( the ability to create blue lasers.)

cryokinesis ( the ability to create, shape and manipulate ice.)

magnetism ( the ability to manipulate magnetic fields.)

agnikinesis ( the ability to create, shape and manipulate fire.)

metal mimicry ( the ability to transform physical body into metal.)

Personality: Despite being a soldier, he actually hates killing and is haunted by what he was forced to do in the war. He is normally an outgoing person that is nice to everyone, but will not hesitate to fight when the time comes.


	2. Starcrossed and New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Justice League characters. If I did, the **

**lesser know heroes would have gotten more screen time.**

Leon Smith, a elite soldier of the Gallian army, was no stranger to sacrifice, so when he was asked to be apart of a suicide mission to bomb the Imperials main headquarters and end the war, he said yes without hesitation. This is why he is in a puddle of his own blood, missing his right arm and both his legs, surrounded by the bodies of several of his comrades.

Usually his ability to turn his skin into metal would protect him from most gunshots and rockets, but even it has limits and after many anti-tank rounds, it's limit were broken. Since was he was unable to get up, he used his magnetism to bring the detonator over to himself and starts the countdown. As the bomb ticks, he couldn't help but think about the family and friends he lost doing the war. His younger sister Sarah, who was killed by a sniper on a scouting mission, his best friend Kevin, who was blown apart by a rocket and his older brother Ryan, who was in command of the mission, was killed holding thousands of imperial soldiers singlehandedly until he was overwhelmed. With these thoughts in his head, he smiled knowing he would see them again and that the war was finally over.

However before the counter hit one, a blue portal opened in front and in a blink of a eye, he found himself inside and let the darkness over take him.

**Metropolis**

When he came to, he realized two things. One was that the wounds he suffered from the mission were all healed and the fact that he wasn't in Gallia anymore, if the flying men with hawk-like wings were anything to go by.

"If I had a nickel for every time I cheated death. " Leon muttered as he got back up. "I would be the richest man in the country."

As he made his way towards the end of the end of the alley, the sound of fighting caught his attention. "Might as well see if my powers still work and hopefully get some answers." Leon said as started running towards the noise.

**Metropolis 5th street**

For the past half hour, Fire, Ice and Booster Gold were pinned down inside a hardware store, surrounded by 30 thanagarians. When Beatrice looked at her companions, she noticed that Tora was clutching her left arm while Michael was putting his right shoulder back it's socket.

"SURRENDER!" The thanagarian captain shouted as him and hi men stop firing. "AND WE MIGHT LET YOU LIVE!" He laughed as he ordered his men to prepare to fire.

"WE RATHER DIE!" Fire said, as she and her companions got in their fighting stance. "Well, it's been a fun ride guys. If I have die, I'm glad it's beside you guys." Booster Gold said as Ice nodded her head agreement.

Just before the thanagarians started firing, a beam of ice knocked all of thanagarians down. After that attack, only five weren't unconscious or in a block of ice. Using this to their advantage, the three heroes took them down with yellow beams, green fire and ice shards.

"You guys alright?" The wounded heroes turned around to notice a black-haired man wearing navy blue t-shirt, black jeans and black combat boots walking over to them with his hands up in the air, gesturing to them that he meant no harm. "I just want to make sure I didn't get here to late."

"We're alright and thanks for helping us out with the thanagarians." Ice told Leon as Booster put his two cents in. "Yeah, we were gonners before came and saved our bacon.

"Don't mention it and do you mind telling me whats happening around here?" Leon asked as the others looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well the thanagarian started to occupy Earth, saying it was in our best interest in order to protect us from the Gordaians. Many of us have been resisting the occupation, but since the Justice League was captured and imprisoned on that prison ship, it's been a losing fight." Fire stated as she pointed towards a ship guarded by many thanagarians.

"So if I could free the Justice League, this will turn the battle in your favor, correct?" When Fire nods, he tells "Ok, you guys should go somewhere hidden until I free the League, sound good?" Without waiting in answer, Leon uses his ice to slide himself towards the ship.

**Prison Ship**

Not only did they fail to protect the Earth but one of their own, a trusted friend, Hawkgirl, was the main reason they lost when she told the thanagarians their weaknesses. The Last Son of Krypton, Superman, was trapped a sphere with red Sun radiation weakening his powers. The Amazon Princess, Wonder Woman, was tied to a pole by the lasso of truth, her own own weapon. The Scarlet Speedster, The Flash was bound to the ground by gravity generators. The Last Green Martian, Martian Manhunter, was held by metals he couldn't phase through and his cell was surrounded by fire so even if did manage to phase through, he wouldn't make far. The World's Greatest Detective, Batman, and The Emerald Knight, Green Lantern, were stripped of their equipment, put in handcuffs and thrown into a regular cell.

When they all gave up hope, the sound of a battle was clearly heard. While they couldn't see the fight, they noticed that the sound was getting closer when the chamber door was blown open. A second later, Leon came into the room.

"So, are guys the Justice League? I mean I'll free you either way, but I got to know if I have to keep looking." Leon said as he looked at the captured heroes.

Flash spoke up. "Yep, we're the ones that have the cornest team name to ever exist."

Leon started to walk toward the Flash's cell and destroyed the gravity generators. "There you go buddy, now help me free the others." Leon told Flash.

"Already done." Flash said as he gave him a mock salute as ran at super speed towards Wonder Woman. Just as he freed her, five thanagarian guards burst into the room. "I'll take care them, just free the others." Leon yelled as he used his magnetism to yank their weapons out of their hands and then turned his skin into metal right as he ran into them, knocking all of them out.

"Now that's what I call a strike." Flash joked as everybody regrouped prepared to fight there way out of there.

Despite being outnumbered, the Leaguers were winning using their powers and skills, and after two minutes, only two thanagarians remained.

"If I going down, I'm taking you with me!" The thanagarian wielding a cannon shouted as he missed Superman, but hit a wall, creating a massive hole.

The Flash made quick work of them. "If you can fly, grab someone that can't." Wonder Woman told them as Superman carried Batman out, Martian Manhunter flew out next with Green Lantern. Wonder Woman was about leave with Flash, but looked back at Leon. "Don't worry, I'll catch up." Leon assured her as he stepped on a piece of metal and started to levitate. "Come on, it's time to go." Leon spoke as he glided past them.

Flash looked up at the princess holding him. " I could be wrong here, but it is possible that he is on our side."

**Street Level Metropolis: Alleyway **

Aftertheywere able to evade the thanagarians by hiding in a clothing store. As they regained their breath, Green Lantern turned towards Superman.

"The X-ray vision back on?"

Superman looked at the wall. "Just enough to see were clear for 2 miles."

Leon turned towards the group. "Now that your free, what's next."

J'onn spoke up. " The whole city will be covered by now."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll all go home." Flash quipped as the others looked at him.

"Don't say that." Leon warned. "Or you'll jinx us."

"Like that'll happen."

"THIS IS THE THANAGARIAN OCCUPATIONAL AUTHORITY. THE JUSTICE LEAGUE HAS ESCAPED OUR CUSTODY AND HAVE VIOLATED OUR MARITAL LAW. THEY AND ANYBODY AIDING THEM WILL BE DEALT WITH ON SITE!"

Leon looked towards the Flash. "I told you so."

"Lucky guess."

Batman turned towards everyone in the store. "We're going to have go underground for the time being. Keep low and rethink our plan of attack." Batman said as he explained his plan to them.

"How exactly are we supposed to hide with every thanagarian in the city looking for us?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Correction, they're looking for the Justice League, not ordinary citizens." Batman said as the others realized what he meant.

"Whoa, wait a second. I trust you guys, but we just meant tin-man!" Flash exclaimed as he pointed towards Leon.

"SgtMaj. Leon Pete Smith of the Gallian marine corps." Leon stated as he saluted, hoping that they'll trust him know that he revealed who he was. "Your middle-name is Pete." The Flash laughed out loud. "You have the posture of a soldier, but there is no country on Earth called Gallia." Green Lantern said, voicing his opinion.

"When we get through with bird problem, then we can talk."

Batman nodded as he removed his cowl, revealing short black hair and blue eyes. "Bruce Wayne, Superman is Clark Kent, Flash is Wally West, Green Lantern is Jon Stewart, Wonder Woman is Diana and Martian Manhunter is J'onn J'onzz.

Leon looked at the Flash, laughing. "And you made fun of my name, Wallman." The Flash narrowed his eyes. "Shut up." He sighed.

Five minutes later, everybody was dressed in civilian clothing. Bruce put on black leather jacket over top of a grey turtleneck and grey jeans, with Clark was wearing a blue business suit with a red tie and glasses, J'onn was wearing a large beige trench coat over a red shirt and blue pants, Wally wearing a open brown jacket revealing a white t-shirt and black pants, Diana wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants and tied her hair into a ponytail and Jon wearing a brown hoodie with a black t-shirt and beige pants. Leon replaced his marine attire with a blue jacket, black t-shirt and dark grey jeans.

When exited the store, Jon spoke up. "They expect 7 of us, so it'll be better to split up." Bruce nodded in agreement. "We'll regroup at my house in Gotham. I'll take Diana, we could pose as a married couple on a date."

When they were done deciding who goes with who, the other groups were: Clark and J'onn, and Wally, Jon and Leon. "You all know the plan, get to Wayne Manor and don't fight them unless you have no other choice." Batman advised the others. When everybody gave a sign of agreement, they split up and made their way to Gotham.

**Thanagarian Mother Ship**

Shayera Hol, a former member and a trusted friend of the Justice League, was left speechless after watching the video of the escape with her fiancee Hro Talak, who demanded the recovery team to bring him the security feed of how the Justice League managed to escape and crash the prison ship. Talak was reviewing the situation, he knew that the Justice League couldn't take on the entire thanagarian army. They would put up a good fight, but they would be overwhelmed eventually and the thanagarians knew all of their weaknesses thanks to Shayera's reports.

However when the security feed showed him a unknown man fighting his way to the cell chambers using ice, fire and his own brute strength. The man was able free the Justice League and yanked the weapons out of the thanagarian reinforcements hands, before his skin turned into metal and ran them over. He then saw a thanagarian fire a cannon that hit a wall, making a huge hole, allowing the heroes to escape and causing the ship to go down.

Shayera and Hro looked at each other, knowing that this man was going make the occupation much harder. After the video ended, Hro contacted the thanagarian in charge building the shield generator, Paran Dul, to warn her of the possibility of an attack.

"If they attack the generator, they'll be dead within seconds." Paran boosted, underestimating the Justice League.

"Keep me informed on your progress, let nothing get in the way." Talak ordered her. "By your command." The screen went black, as Shayera looked at her fiancee.

"Humans as slave labor?" Shayera asked, referring to Paran saying "humans could lift and carry just as good as any animal." The idea alone both repulsed and scared her.

"It's unfortunate, but necessary." Hro said with a voice that lacked any remorse, something that Shayera took note of. Hro went over to his desk. "We need to go faster if we are to build the hyperspace bypass in time." Hro spoke as he looked over a few documents.

"I thought we were building a force field around the earth." Shayera said to him. He looked up at her. "That was just a cover story." Hro then led her towards a large screen used for battle tactics and drew the Gordanian home system with their defenses. "As you know, the Gordanian homeworld is protected by their impenetrable defense line. But this chain of hyperspace will allow us to attack the heart of their empire without interference from their defenses. Earth is the last link. Once we finish it, we'll be able to Annihilate the Gordanian race."

Shayera noticed the sound of victory in his voice and was scared of his plan. "But opening a hole in hyperspace will destroy the planet, along everyone on it!"

"I know but for Thangar to live, Earth must die."

**Gotham Outskirts: Bruce and Diana **

When they were a few miles away, the sight of two thanagarians mistreating a couple was enough to piss Diana off. "Remember, we can't blow our cover." Bruce said in a voice that masked how uncomfortable he was with the situation.

Before they got involved, however, two citizens started to taunt and throw bricks at the thanagarians from the rooftop directly behind the couple. In response, the thanagarians open fire at them, causing a piece to fall towards the couple.

But before the rubble could fall on them, Diana grabbed them and flew them out of the way just as the rubble hit the ground. While the thanagarians were shocked at the turn of events, Bruce snuck up behind them and kicked both of them down.

"Over there, it's the Justice League." A group of thanagarians emerge from a alley and start firing at the two disguised heroes. "So much for keeping a low profile." Bruce sarcastically remarked as he dodged the gunfire.

When they got around the corner, Diana pulled a street light out of the ground and swung it just as two thanagarians turned the corner, driving both of them into the side of building, knocking them out instantly.

As they started to run again, a restaurant owner spotted them and waved them over. "Hurry, over here." Diana and Bruce, seeing no other option, ran into the restaurant.

"We can't stay here." Bruce explained. "I've they see you helping us." The owner just ignored him as them towards a table. "Sit here." He told them as a waitress wrapped a scarf around Diana's hair.

A moment later, a group of six thanagarians entered the establishment. So they wouldn't be recognised, Diana pulled Bruce's head towards hers and kissed him.

"We're looking for a dark haired man and woman." The owner waved his hand behind him. "Perhaps you can be more specific." Referring to the fact every one in there had black hair.

"Has anybody come in recently?" The owner shook his head. "What about those two?" The lead thanagarian pointed towards Diana and Bruce. "Oh huh, the love birds. They been here all day." The man said as he covered for the heroes.

A few seconds after their pursuers left, Diana broke the kiss. "Sorry." She said unapologetically and with a smile. Bruce simply smirked at her. "Don't be."

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce and Diana reached the manor a few moments later. As they reached the door, Bruce's butler, Alfred, opened the door. When he offered them anything to eat, they both declined. Bruce then led them towards a longcase clock, which opened to reveal a pathway into a cave. Inside the cave was a huge computer, the batmobile, a mechanical t-rex and a24ft long penny, among other things.

Bruce looked towards his companions. "Now we wait."

**2 hours later**

After waiting impatiently, the Last group: Jon, Wally and Leon arrived and were immediately led into the batcave by Alfred.

"You're late." Was all Bruce had to say.

"Missed you too." Jon sarcastically remarked. "Nice place, Bruce." Leon complimented.

"Hey, that's a dinosaur." Wally said out loud, just noticing the t-rex

"And I thought Batman was the detective." Alfred quipped.

"What we miss?" Leon asked as he and Wally rejoined the group.

"We were just speculating why the thanagarians are really here." J'onn answered.

Superman spoke up. "Obviously not to protect us."

"If the Gordanians aren't anywhere near Earth, then what are they building a force field for?" Diana asked.

"If it is a force field." Bruce told them.

"I can answer that." The seven heroes turned to the source of the voice and to their surprise, the traitor Shayera Hol step out of the shadows.

"You've got a a lot of nerve coming here!" Clark yelled as his eyes turn red and took his glasses of.

"We should thank you." Diana told her. "It's saves us the trouble of hunting you down."

"Please, I didn't come here to fight." Shayera pleaded with them. "I came here to help."

"Hawk-people all over the place?" Flash asked sarcastically. "Martial law? Yeah you've been real helpful lately."

"Guys, I think we should hear her out." Before Shayera could say anything, Leon quickly added. "But if you do anything to harm my friends, I will roast you."

Shayera looked at him before facing everyone. "They're build a hyperspace bypass. It'll destroy the earth along with everyone on it when it's active." Bruce glared harder at her as she handed him a cassette. "This is all the data about the project. Believe me, I didn't know Talak's real plan."

Bruce took the data out of her hand. "Thanks. The doors over there." Everyone except for Jon and Leon walked without making eye contact with her. Jon was having a conversation with her and Leon was making sure she didn't try to harm one of the first people he considered a friend in this universe. He didn't hear what they were talking about but he did notice her put a green ring in the palm of his hand and leave.

"Cool ring bro." Jon just ignored him as he put it on his finger. The next second, he was levitating in air, with his body covered in a green glow and in his green lantern outfit. Leon's jaw was on the floor. "Where can I get one of those?"

When they rejoined the others, they watched a simulation of the earth being destroyed by the bypass.

"It's ingenious." Bruce said.

"I'm impressed. Now let's wreck it." Superman said as he popped his knuckles.

"How, it's behind a force field." Jon reminded them.

Leon spoke up. "Well if the bypass is dangerous as it sounds, there is no way they could have crew on-site." He brought up a image of the flagship and highlighted a specific area of the ship. "So they must be broadcasting from alright here."

Batman looked everyone in the eyes. "Go shut it down." He order. "I take care of the bypass."

"That thing is the size of an city. What are going to do, throw a really big batarang at it?" Flash joked.

"Something like that." Batman said unblinking as he got up walked towards his spare costume. "Suit up, the proximity scanners were triggered a moment ago."

After everyone changed into their costumes, Batman looked at them. "Get ready to ambush them." Everybody hid in the shadows, waiting for the enemy to enter.

A moment later, the door to the manor was blown opened and 30 thanagarians entered the cave, 2 of them were armed with heavy cannons. "Spread out and search every inch of this place." Their captain barked. "They're hiding somewhere in here." As those words left his mouth, green blade cut one of the cannons in half, while the other was pierced by several ice shards.

"Wanna play bloody knuckles." Leon joked as his skin turned into metal. "I warn you, I never lose." He then proceeded to punch the captain in the face, making him fly into a wall; knocking him out instantly.

"Come and get some." Green Lantern shouted as started to evade and attack the thanagarians, knocking out 5 of them.

Wonder Woman punched a thanagarian in the face, then she kicked another one in the gut. She pulled out her lasso of truth and caught a thanagarian by the feet with it. She proceeded to swing him toward Manhunter, who struck his arm out, hitting him right in the face.

"Come on. You got to be faster then that if you want to hit me." The Flash laughed as he took down several thanagarians using his super-speed.

When one of them was able to pinpoint him, Superman crushed the weapon and the soldier's hand, causing him scream. "Lets use an inside voice." Superman said as he decked the soldier in the face, sending him into a wall.

Another pair of thanagarians pursed the Flash in a vain attempt to hit him. He then fanned around and made a small tornado by rotating his arms at a fast rate. It set them both into into the giant penny. "I call tails." The penny then collapsed on top of them. "Tails, I win." Flash remarked as he zoomed away, taking out more of the attackers.

Batman swung from the ceiling with his batclaw and took out a flying thanagarian with a well placed kicked to the head. He then let go of the line and landed on the ground, while throwing three batarangs at three thanagarians. They just hovered in the air, laughing at his weapons.

"Your weapons are pitiful." One of them gloated without noticing the blinking red light on the weapon. "Wait for it." Suddenly, hundreds of bats swarmed the thanagarians, leaving them bloody and unconscious.

No matter what they did, the thanagarians couldn't get past Leons metal skin. And when he started to melt their weapons with his fire, he knocked out the remaining attackers with relative ease.

Once the thanagarians were contained, the Justice League walked back into the manor. Batman looked at Green Lantern. "I want you, Leon, Superman and Wonder Woman to get to the command center and shut down the force field."

"And the rest of us?" Martian Manhunter gestured to Batman, Flash, and himself. "Will be helping me retake the watchtower."

"How are we going to get in there without being killed first? It's crawling with thanagarians." The Flash pointed out to Batman. He just pointed towards the shuttle the thanagarians used to arrive their. "With that."

"See you guys on the far side." Leon said to them, as he used trash can lid to fly with the rest of his team.

...

After Martian Manhunter examined the controls for a few minutes, Batman spoke up. "Well?" Manhunter looked at him. "I can't fly this vessel." Flash, becoming curious, pressed a random button, causing the ship to fire a beam right into the manor. Batman stepped in front of the Flash. "That's. Not. Helping."

"I'll need one of the thanagarians."

Flash brought up Kregor, the squad leader and gave him to Batman, who slammed him to the side of the ship. "I rather choke on your bones then betray my people." Kregor spat at them.

Flash cocked his fist back. "That's okay, wanna start with these?" Manhunter stop him from going through with the attack. "There is not enough time, I'll just take it from him."

The Flash looked towards his friend comfused. "I thought you could you couldn't read their minds?" The Martian eyes glowed as he grabbed the reluctant thanagarians head. "I'll just have to try harder."

While they couldn't see the struggle for dominance going in Kregor's head, but they could clearly see the slashes and cuts all over Manhunter's body. After 3 more minutes, the Martian released his hold on Kregor's head. "I... I have what we need." He explained as his wounds started to heal.

After the shuttle left, Alfred walked onto the yard and spotted a comatose Kregor. Remembering how he was the one that struck him when he and his men broke into the house, Alfred simply glared at him and said, "Master Bruce really shouldn't leave trash in the yard."

**Watchtower**

Inside the shuttle, J'onn shapeshifted into Kregor, "This is shuttle elipson-16, requesting permission to dock." 'Kregor' spoke into the comlink. "Docking code confirmed. You have permission to dock."

When the shuttle landed, 'Kregor' stepped out onto the ramp towards a pair of guards. "We weren't expecting you today sir."

"There has been a change of plans." J'onn said as he turned into a cyclops-like creature and easily knocked the pair out.

As more guards attempted to stop them, it became obvious for everyone there that the fight was going in the Leaguers favor. Soon enough every thanagarian onboard the watchtower were defeated by the three-man army.

**Thanagarian Fleet**

The four heroes quickly realized that they have been detected when they saw the hundreds of ships guarding the flag ship.

"Pretty bad odds." Wonder Woman stated her opinion, to which Superman agreed. "Yeah they don't stand a chance."

Even with the hundreds of fighters in their corner, the thanagarian fleet didn't stand a chance. Superman and Wonder Woman were unfazed by their attacks and simply flew straight threw the fighters, taking out many of them. The stragglers were cut down by Green Lantern's power ring and Leon's energy beams.

While the fighters focused on the Kryptonian and Amazon, Lantern discreetly cut a hole into the side of the flagship and snuck in.

**Watchtower**

"Okay, the watchtower's ours again." The Flash informed Batman. "So where's this secret weapon of yours anyway?"

"Your standing in it."

"Wait...you mean...we're gonna..." The Flash asked in astonishment.

Batman ignored him and looked at down at the unconscious thanagarians. "Get them to the escape pods."

With Flash's speed, the task was completed rather quickly. "Is this all of them?" Manhunter asked.

"Yep, the watchtower is pest-free once again." The Flash answered him, both unaware that Batman was now out of the pod.

"Good." Batman then pushed the launch button, ejecting them into space, while he stayed on the watchtower.

"What are you doing?" Martian Manhunter demanded through the comlink.

"I can't risk having the watchtower burn up on reentry." Batman replied a somber voice. "Gentlemen its been an honor."

Both heroes bowed their heads in sorrow, realizing the cost of victory.

**Thanagarian Flagship**

Due the guards attention being focused on Green Lantern, they didn't notice Wonder Woman slam a fighter through the hull of the bridge and entering alongside Leon. After taking out the officers, Leon picked up one of their swords and through it to Wonder Woman. When they exited the room, they were meant with two paths leading towards engineering.

Leon looked towards Wonder Woman. "You go left, I'll go right. Cool?" Wonder Woman nodded. "Bet I'll get there before."

"You're on." She laughed, then gave a Amazonian war-cry charging down the left path. Leon just shook his head in amusement as he ran down the right path.

...

Despite the heavy thanagarian resistance, Wonder Woman was doing fine on her own. After dispatching another group of thanagarians, she noticed a prison cell with oddly placed bars and a force field inside it, that held Shayera. She was the first non-Amazon female friend she had, but she betrayed her trust when she chose the the thanagarians over Earth.

Despite her anger towards her former friend, she couldn't leave her their. "I should leave you to burn." She used her sword to cut the controls, releasing Shayera. Without another word, Diana continued to the generator. When she was gone, Shayera flew out her cell, grabbed the mace of an fallen guard and rushed towards the generator.

...

Leon blasted another pair of guards with his lasers. Despite getting cut across his chest earlier, he wasn't having that much of a problem getting past the soldiers. He hoped the others were good, but he already knew the answer. Despite only meeting them a few hours ago, he came to call them friends and truly cared for them.

As he turned the corner, he saw another group of guards. Instead blasting them with his lasers, he froze them all in a block of ice. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and turned around with his fist coated in fire, ready to punch whoever was behind him.

"Wait, I'm on your side." Leon recognized Shayera's voice and stopped his fist. "Sorry about that, thought you were going try and kill me. Your names Shayera, right?"

"Yep, your Leon, correct?" He nodded. "I want to atone for my actions by helping you take down the shield generator. It wouldn't make up for what I..." Leon cut her off by putting his hand on her shoulder. "We all make mistakes, but you're strong enough to admit to it and try to fix it."

With that, both of the soldiers turned heroes ran towards the shield controls. When Leon forced the metal doors open, they saw a sight that would haunt them for years. Talak brought the blunt side of his axe down at full force across Jon's forearm breaking the bone. With him vulnerable and on his knees in pain, Talak delivered a brutal uppercut, sending the emerald knight several feet away, unconscious.

As he moved to strike down his rival, Shayera called out. "Hro, enough." Talak quickly focused his gaze towards his ex-betrothed, as she approached him so they were standing directly in front of each other.

"The fights over. You're a soldier, not a murderer!"

When it appeared her words got through to him, he backhanded her. "I'm a fool for ever loving you."

Before he could continue the assault, a stream of fire hit him in his left side, scorching him and sending him flying.

"Apparently your mother didn't teach you that it is wrong to hit a lady!" Talak looked up to see a very ticked off metal man. Leon was overwhelmed with rage. Not only has this man struck a woman, a capital offense in his world, but also attempted to murder his friend while he was defenceless. "Let me show you what we do to people like you on my world!"

Leon grabbed Talak by the throat and punched him in the face three times with enough strength to damage him, not kill him. After the last punch, he placed the palm of his hand on Hro's chest and unleashed a weak laser blast that sent him across the room. Leon believed it was over, but Talak got back up and charged him.

Leon then sent a massive ice blast towards Talak, the sheer force of it sending him flying again. Leon tooked this time to look at Shayera. "See if you can shut the shield down, this might be our only chance." He then sent several pieces of metal huddling towad Talak, then charged towards him, as Shayera and Jon went to shut down the shield.

**Watchtower**

Batman struggled to keep the station on course and awake as it entered the atmosphere. He activated his communicator and called Superman. "We're cutting it a little close. Have you turned off the force field?"

"Not yet. Where are you?" Superman replied as he took down several more fighters.

"I'm manually guiding the watchtower towards the target." Batman admitted

"That's suicide!" Superman shouted, his voice laced with concern. "Get out of there right now."

"Negative, I have t..." Without warning, the connection was cut out.

"Bruce." Without a second to waste, Superman easily found the watchtower l, but didn't know if he could get there in time.

**Thanagarian Flagship: Engineering **

Despite Talak having the advantage in terms of skill, Leon's brute strength was to much for him to take and he was overwhelmed. Talak knew that if he could get his opponent angry and unfocused, he could find a way to win.

"I thought you were going to teach me a less..." He was cut of when he found himself in a block of ice, courtesy of Leon's ice beam.

With Talak out of the way for the time being, Leon focused his attention towards his two teammates. "Do you guys need any help?"

Jon found it challenging to break through the shield due to the pain, but he willed himself to do so. With the shield down, he attempted push the controls down, but couldn't do it with only one hand. He suddenly felt a pair of hands go over top of his. He looked toward is left and saw Shayera beside him. Together, they were able to push the device down and deactivated the force field guarding the bypass.

**Watchtower**

When Batman knew there was no way the watchtower would miss its target, he accepted the fact that he only had a few moments left to live and let the darkness take him, just wishing he got to see Diana one last time.

However, Superman arrived before the watchtower hit the bypass and pulled Batman out of the station and into safety. Within a matter of seconds, the watchtower crashed directly into the bypass, causing the biggest explosion in Earths history (200 miles wide and 20 miles deep.)

Both of the heroes took a moment to process the sheer devastation of the bomb.

Superman looked towards his friend. "Always have be the hero, don'tcha"

Batman looked towards him, and smile. "Right back at you."

**Thanagarian Flagship**

As the three wounded heroes regrouped and looked at what used to be the bypass, Shayera gave them a smile before realizing that not only has she betrayed the people of earth, but now her own people.

Before Jon could comfort her, about 300 thanagarians entered the room. Despite knowing they had no chance of winning this fight, they wouldn't go down without a fight. "I might have just meant you guys," Leon told his friends, "but it's been an honor fighting beside you."

Cries of pain from the back of the room caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look back there. "Whos next!" A bloody, wounded Wonder Woman roared, standing over top of many unconscious thanagarians with her sword raised high.

As the thanagarians got ready to charge again, a voice stopped them.

"Stand Down!" Despite bleeding profusely bleeding from the left side of his abdomen, the right side of his face coated in blood, having 2nd degree burns and showing signs of hypothermia, Hro stood tall. "Lower your weapons! The mission is a faliure."

"Commander?"

"There is no reason left to fight. Let them go." He ignored the looks he get from his men for giving up their only chance of killing the heroes. He then limped over to the heroes and stopped directly in front of Shayera, looking into each other's eyes. "I hope your proud of yourself. It'll take us years to rebuild somewhere else."

Shayera didn't even flinch at the amount of venom in his voice. "Then you better get started." With that being said, she, Leon, Jon and Diana walked out the room without any interference.

**Wayne Manor, The Next Day**

While the Justice League were in the dining room discussing the future of the league and the fate of Hawkgirl, Leon and Shayera were talking about anything they could think of to past the time.

As the time ticked by, Shayera looked down in shame. "They'll never forgive me, will they?"

Shayera felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Leon smiling at her. "Remember how I said was in the army?" When she nodded, he continued his story, "On my last mission as a corporal, my squad was tasked with taking back my home town, Bruhl, from Imperial control. They had us outgunned 30 to 1, so the plan was to lure them into the woods and ambush them. Since we were trained in urban, guerilla and jungle warfare, it would have been a slaughter for them since they're trained to fight mainly in the city. But my captain was a gloryhound, the bastard only cared about getting promoted regardless of the cost. So he ordered us to attack them head on in a attempt to prove he deserves a damn promotion."

The amount of venom in his voice surprised Shayera, mostly because during the hours they spent talking, he always spoke in a cheerful manner. "I confronted him about the plan, telling him it was suicide and we were going to lose most if not all of the squad. He threatened to court-martial me, so I stop arguing."

"I was right though, it was suicide." To Shayera's surprise, tears ran down Leon's face as he continued. "One by one, I watched many of my friends get mowed down by their bullets. If it wasn't for our reinforcements, the whole squad would have died that day. A squad of over 60 men and women reduced to 14 in a matter of minutes, all because of that bastard's selfishness."

"Why did you tell me this?" Shayera was truly curious about the meaning of the story.

"Because I blamed myself for their deaths for a long time until I realized if they saw me, they would be ashamed of me for ruining my life by feeling sorry for myself instead of learning from that experience and doing better the next time I could face the situation." Leon looked Shayera in the eyes. "Please, don't make the same mistake I did."

After getting that out the way, he then got up and went get something to drink. Leaving Shayera with many things to think about.

**...**

"She betrayed us and exploited our weaknesses." Wonder Woman repeated for the eighth time, ranting about Hawkgirl. In Amazonian culture, betrayal was one of the worst offences you could make.

"Come on, she was in the ultimate no win situation; but when push came to shove, she came through for us, like always." Flash defended her.

"She is a pariah to her people." J'onn added. "We're all she has left."

Superman spoke up. "I feel for her, but I don't know if I could ever trust her again."

"We're arguing in circles." Batman told them. "It's time to take a vote. All in favor of reinstating Shayera Hol into the Justice League?" Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter and Batman voted to keep her in, while Wonder Woman and Superman were against it, but didn't argue. "Alfred, can you bring in Shayera?"

**...**

"They have sent for you miss Hol."

"Thanks Alfred." The bulter simply nodded towards her with a smile on his face and walked away. Before she went the dining hall, she pulls Leon in for a hug. "Thanks for helping reach my decision."

"Don't mention it, Shay." As she walked towards her fate, Leon stood there hoping she would make the right choice. When he heard a cough come from behind him, he turned around and saw Alfred with a small smile on his face as he pressed his ear against a the wall and winked. Leon instantly caught on and mirrored his actions.

**...**

The Justice League stood side by side, showing their unity, as Shayera entered.

"Hawkgirl," Shayera looked at the Dark Knight when he called her Hawkgirl instead of Shayera. 'Did this mean that they forgiven me' "after a long debate, we have decided to allow you back into the League."

A very loud "Yeah" was heard behind the door.

Shayera had tears in her eyes when Batman told her that she was allowed back on the team. "You're letting me come back." The Flash chose to answer her. "You saved the planet way to many times to let one mistake ruin it for you."

"Thank you. I think I need to get some air." The newly reinstated Hawkgirl said as she walked out towards the cliff side of the manor, with Jon right behind her.

"We might have lost the javelin and the tower," Flash told the others. "but we got Hawkgirl back. So what do we do now."

J'onn answered him. "We rebuild. Starting today."

"And I know just where to start." Superman said referring their other guest.

"Alfred, can you send Leon here?"

**...**

Shayera looked over the edge of the cliff, thinking about the unexpected change of events, when she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"I was ready to resign, so you and the others wouldn't have to choose between your duty and feelings like was forced to do." Shayera told Jon.

"What changed your mind?"

"Leon told me about how he made a similar mistake and how feeling sorry for yourself wasn't going to change a thing." Shayera told him. "So I listened to him and let you guys vote."

She proceeded to walk towards Jon. "The one thing I know for certain is that I always loved you." She grabbed Jon's head and pulled him down for a kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Jon looked her straight in the eye. "I love you, too."

**Author Notes: Well as you could tell, I kept a few things the same while adding and changing a few others; such as...**

**1. Like I said, I'm a fan of Ice, Fire and Booster Gold. I am planning on pairing Booster Gold with Simmons because I'm ****planning on using Rip Hunter (his son from the future) in the sequal instead of Aqualad.**

**2. At first, I did plan on having Leon go with Batman's group and help them retake the watchtower. But after rewatching the episode and seeing how brutal Talak was, I had to have Leon bring him down a peg.**

**3. I wanted to do something both the show and incredible muffins story didn't do and figured why keep Hawkgirl on the league. **

**I wanna see if you guys can guess the references I made in this chapter.**


	3. Rise of a Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Justice League characters that appear in the story.**

When the rest of the Justice League arrived the dining room, Superman spoke first.

"First things first, we would like to thank you for your actions during the invasion. But we are also curious about your origins." In all honesty, Leon knew was the invasion was over, he have a lot of explaining to do.

"Well let's with the fact that this isn't my world," That statement made the 7 heroes eyes go wide.

"What? In my universe, the Justice League and most of your countries don't exist. Instead my country, Gallia, was at war with the Imperials for 20 years. We might have had better training, but we outgunned and their weapons were more advance then ours. Despite their advantages, we were still in the fight, barely."

The heroes where surprised to hear that not only was their new ally wasn't from this universe, but the fact that his world was at war.

"I've been part of the army since I was 16 and I was considered one of Gallia's best soldiers. I was involved in many of the wars defining moments; from our victory in Whitelea to our defeat of Bruhl."

"On my first mission as a sergeant, me and my team were captured by the imperials. My men were killed in captivity, while I was tortured for information. They used every type of method they could think of to break me." The Justice League all showed their disgust at the idea of torturing, believing it was barbaric way of getting information.

"They injected me with some kind of chemical, Locaine I think was the name. I saw them inject a few of my men with it and they died within minutes. But instead of dying, my skin turned into metal and I was able to break out of the cell they put me in, expecting me to die. While I was escaping the faculty, I discovered that I was also able to create and control ice, fire, laser beams and mental." When he finished telling them the origins of his powers, Batman asked him the question that everyone was wondering.

"If you are from a different universe, how did you get here?"

Leon look towards and sighed. "Well, I was sent on a mission that was supposed to end the war. The plan was to detonate a bomb in the imperials main base of operations, taking out their leaders and ending the war. None of us expected to come home." Hearing that these men basically go on a suicide mission shocked the League.

"During the first hour of the operation, 90% of the strike team were wiped out. My older brother, Ryan was among them." Leon told them as a few tears fell.

"By the time we got to the control room, the remnants of my team were all severely wounded. Despite our injuries, we were able to take out the imperial leaders and their guards. We were able to arm the bomb, but a division of imperials carrying anti-tank guns stormed the room before we could detonate it. By the time we killed them, my entire team was dead and I was missing most of my body. I levitated the detonator towards me, figuring if I had to die, I would make sure the war ended. But before the timer hit one, some kind of blue portal appeared in front of me and brought me here."

The heroes didn't know what to say for awhile, until Wonder Woman spoke up.

"We could help you get back home if you want?" Leon looked at her for a moment before speaking. "There would be nothing for me since my entire family and most of my friends were killed during the war. Besides, I like working with guys. Even though I practically just meant all of you, I have come to care for all of you and I think of you as friends."

Superman smiled and extended his hand. "If that's the case, how would you like to become a member of the Justice League?"

Leon looked at him with a smile and shook his hand. "It would be an honor."

"Now you just need a hero name." Flash told him. "If we called you Leon in front of villains, then you would have a target on your back 24/7."

Leon thought for a second, realizing that Wally had a point. "How about Sentinel? I always liked the name."

"Acceptable." Batman answered him as he walked other the room. "Follow me. You need an outfit for when your on duty." He told Sentinel as he led them towards the batcave.

**...**

They came back up a few minutes later, with Sentinel wearing a short-sleeve skintight, black outfit with blue claw-designs running the down the shoulders. The outfit also included fingerless black gloves and blue boots.

"How do I look?"

"You look like a boss," Flash told him, "but not as cool as mine."

Sentinel suddenly realized another problem. "Hey, do one of you mine letting me crash at your place, just until I get my own?"

Flash grinned towards him. "Sure bro, you can stay at my place."

With the living situation solved, the heroes with their own homes left the manor while the others went their temporary rooms Bruce leant them.

**Central City**

Wally and Leon arrived at Wally's home a few seconds later. The speedster led the former soldier to his new room. "Well here's your room. Sorry if a little small."

"Are you kidding? It's bigger then my old house."

"Hey bro, do you have any gaming systems from your dimensions?" When he shook his head, Wally led him towards the living room.

When they sat on the couch, he handed Leon a Xbox 360 controller. "This is a controller for the 360. It lets you play video games."

"What are video games?" Leon asked with a confused look.

The fastest man alive smacked his head. "Well video games are these..."

After taking a few minutes to explain the basics of video games, he put in Street Fighter. "This is a fighting video game. You win when you KO the other player."

Once they were playing, it was apparent that Leon was a natural at the game, knocking out Wally's fighter Ken with a shoryuken from Ryu.

"Best 2 out of 3." Wally said not wanting to admit defeat.

After several rounds of losing, Wally finally called it quits and looked up at the clock.

"It's 10:00 already." Wally looked out the window to see that it was in fact darker then he remembered outside. "Well I'm haven't been to sleep in awhile, so I'm calling it a night."

Leon decided it was about time to hit the hay and headed towards his room. He was out the moment he hit the mattress.

**Several Hours Later**

By the time Leon woke up, it was pass three in the afternoon and Wally was in the living room watching T.V.

"Bro, it's about time you woke up" Wally replied once he noticed him. "What do you feel like doing today?"

A second later, Leon stomach grumbled. "Someone's a little hungry." Wally laughed as Leon scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah. You know a place?"

"Totally," Wally said . "I know this place that sells the best burgers."

Before they could get changed, the sounds of sirens caught their attention. When they looked out the window, they spotted several police cruisers heading towards central city's national museum.

"No rest for the weary." Wally quipped. "Come on, let's see whats the fuss is about.

**...**

Beatriz was in central city visiting her cousin, along with Tora, Ted and Michael. "So, you guys want to grab a burger or something?" Michael said, to which Tora and Ted agreed to.

"Yeah, let's grab something to eat before we head to your cousin's place. No offense, but your couldn't cook if his life depended on it." Ted laughed

Beatriz's face twisted in mock hurt. "Come on, it's not Kyle's fault he's can't cook for jack swat." Her three companions started to laugh out loud.

Any further conversion was halted by the several police cars heading towards the museum.

"Come on," Beatriz told them with a voice that left no room for debate. "Lets see if the boys in blue need any help."

**...**

Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Heatwave and Weather Wizard celebrated the end of the occupation of Earth in Rogue-Fashion; stealing all of the museum's artifacts. Before they could get away, however, they were meant with The Flash and Sentinel. "I take my eyes off of you for one moment and this is what happens."

"Who's your friend, Flash." Cold asked with a tone that said he didn't really care.

"It doesn't matter, we'll just dispose of him aswell." Boomerang throw his boomerang towards Sentinel, who just sidestepped it.

"You missed." Sentinel replied a little to early, as the boomerang hit him in the back of his head. "OW! You're going to regret that."

As the fighting truly begun, Flash and Sentinel found it challenging to defend against the rogue's numbers. With Heatwave and Cold on the the offense, while Boomerang and Weather Wizard both took support roles, the heroes found themselves struggling to evade and find an opening.

"What's wrong Flashy," Boomerang coldly laughed. "Can't keep up."

The Flash feinted an attack on Boomerang, but zoomed away at the last second. While the villains focused their attention on Flash, Sentinel threw a sphere made of solid ice towards Weather Wizard, sending several feet away and out of the fight.

In retaliation, Captain Cold froze Sentinel's feet, trapping him in place. Before he could melt the ice, a massive ball of fire hit him in the back, taking him down and out, leaving Flash to take on the villains on his own.

He was able to speed-blitz Boomerang, but found himself targeted by Cold's freeze gun. While he was to busy evading the ice blasts, he didn't see Heatwave move in to finish a defenseless Sentinel. But before he could carry out the dirty deed, a wave of green fire intercepted him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The conscious participants looked up to see that four more heroes; Blue Beetle, Ice, Fire and Booster Gold, have joined the fray. Fire and Beetle went over to help out Flash with Captain Cold, while Ice and Booster Gold went over to defend a vulnerable Sentinel from Heatwave.

With help from Blue Beetle and Fire, the Flash was able to exploit an opening in Cold's defense and take him down. While Ice was distracting Heatwave, Gold snuck up behind him and blasted him with a low-level stun blast. It didn't take him out, but it did allow for Ice to freeze Heatwave from neck to to toe in ice.

"Thanks for the assist." The Speedster told them as they noticed Sentinel getting back on his feet.

"What did I miss?" Sentinel asked as he limped towards them.

"Nothing much." Booster Gold smirked smugly at him. "Just us saving your bacon!" He replied as he fist-bumped Beetle.

Before he could respond, their communicators started ringing. "We're having a league meeting and we need you two here to start."

"Sure thing Batman." Flash said as he gripped Sentinel's shoulder. "Be there in a Flash!"

In the blink of an eye, both of the heroes were gone.

**Wayne Manor**

Six of the eight members of the Justice League were all waiting patiently for the other two to arrive.

Clark held up a hand and started counting down. "5, 4, 3, 2, and..."

Flash and Sentinel entered the cave just before he could say one. The others took note of their torn outfits.

Wonder Woman was the first to speak. "What happened to your clothing?"

"The rogues were robbing an museum." Flash began. "But we managed."

"What's so important that you had to call the whole league in?" Sentinel asked The Dark Knight.

Batman looked at Sentinel before speaking to the whole group. "Like we said yesterday, we're expanding the league." He proceeded to bring up files on every known hero up on the batcomputer. "We are going to discuss who is going to join as a full-time member and who's going to be in the reserves."

The computer displayed a image of a hispanic man with spiked brown hair in a mostly blue and white skin tight suit with with a pair of shades on.

"This is Hydro Man. Like his name suggests, he has the ability to create and manipulate bodies of water." The screen showed images of him taking down several thugs by attacking them with jets of water. "His main weakness is his own childish behavior, which has led to many of his defeats."

"Basically what you are telling us is that our second recruit is another Flash." Superman stated, earning a laugh from most of the league and a mock glare from the speedster. "Go ahead, laugh it up."

When the others stop laughing, Batman continued. "Now that we're back to business, should he be allowed in the Justice League?"

"Well," Superman started. "With our guidance, he could become a better hero. I say we give him a chance."

The others all agreed with him. "It's settled then. Hydro Man will be inducted into the Justice League as a full-time member."

"Who's next on the list Bats."

Batman gave the Flash a look before bringing up more images. The images showed a caucasian woman with long blonde hair in a pitch black sleeveless bodysuit. On her back was a large sword.

"This is Claymore. Her abilities include force field generation, super-strength, and bursts of super-speed. She is also an advanced hand-to-hand combatant." The next few images showed her taking down her enemies with either a well placed force field, several kicks and punches or by blitzing them. "She prefers to work alone, but she has proven to be trusted ally when the time comes."

This time it was Sentinel that vouched for her. "If she has proven in the past that she could be counted on, why shouldn't we allow her in?"

After several minutes of talking, it was decided that Claymore would be joining as an full-time member.

"This is Burst. He is able use plasma based attacks" Batman stated as an image of an african-american man with an black buzz-cut and armor covering his chest, arms and legs, taking down two thugs with plasma blast. "He is impulsive and would usually jump into a fight instead of thinking of a plan."

After a few hours of debating, the heroes assembled in the batcave decided to add over sixty heroes to the Justice League full-time and five reserve members.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Green Lantern asked.

Batman responded. "We wait."

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I wanted to show the process they went through to decide who would be in the league.**

**After some advice from Incredible Muffin, I decided to introduce a few more OCs. **

**Hydro Man: I came up with his character when I went on the random hero name generator and one of the names that showed up was Hydro Man. He is like the Flash personality wise. (i.e. Childish behavior) but can be serious and flirtatious.**

**Claymore: This is a guilty pleasure. I always liked the Claymore anime and one of my favorite characters was Teresa. So expect her to have many expects of her personality.**

**Burst: I'm not going to lie, he was an hero that I thought of last second as I was writing. I based several of his traits after myself. (I.e. Sleepiness, reserved, reclusive, straight to the point, responsible and following the rules.) But more eager to fight.**

**Pairings: The only OC\Canon pairing in the story will be Sentinel and Ice, so every other pairings would be either OC\OC or Canon\Canon.**

**Rogue Fight: Well, I know the fight seemed one-sided at first glance; with Flash's speed and Sentinel's powers but keep in mind that both of them just spent the previous night fighting an entire military force, while the rogues were hiding. So the rogues were fresh while the heroes were already at a disadvantage.**

**Sentinel: The name is just a pretty cool name.**


	4. Initiation

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Justice League character that appear in this story.**

**Three Months Later**

After months of preparation, the day that the Justice League welcomed new members was here and Sentinel was stuck stopping Evil Star and Atomic Skull from robbing a bank.

"This is too easy." Evil Star gloated as he shoot another energy beam towards the hero, which he avoided.

"I'll make you eat those words." Sentinel replied as he sent a vortex of fire towards an unprepared Evil Star, sending into a wall and into unconsciousness.

"Now that was too easy." Sentinel replied as he lowered his guard, momentarily forgetting about the other super-villain.

Atomic Skull used this to his advantage and snuck up behind him. But before he could attack him, a jet of concentrated water hit him from the side, sending him flying into a nearby car.

"Hey dude," Leon looked behind him to see Hydro Man with a smirk on his face. "Looks like you owe me."

"Thanks for the assist." Atomic Skull got back up and tried to attack the newcomer, only to be frozen in a block of ice. "Now we're even, I'm Sentinel."

"Hydro Man." He replied as took Sentinel's extended hand. "You're part of the league too, right?"

"The first recruit." Leon proceeded to put his right hand to his ear. "J'onn, I need you to teleport me and Hydro onto the watchtower."

A bright white light encased the duo and when the light was gone, so were the heroes.

**Watchtower**

When both of the heroes stepped off of the teleport pad, they were surprised to see at least 60 other heroes in the Watchtower.

"Well I don't know about you," Hydro Man stated as he caught a glimpse of Claymore. "But I'm about to score an date with a hot blond."

With Hydro gone, Leon started to get to know his new teammates. The first group he walked up to was Booster Gold and Blue Beetle.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" Booster said as he noticed Sentinel approaching. "That's right. You were the guy that helped us fight the thanagarians."

"You guys looked like you needed help." Leon stated as a pair of women walking towards them.

"Guys, who is your handsome new friend." Fire flirted, causing Sentinel's cheeks to turn several shades of red.

"This is the guy that saved our skins." Michael replied

The man in question extended his hand towards Fire "Name's Sentinel, and you are?"

"Fire," The Brazilian hero said as she shaked his hand. "And this Ice. You already meant Booster and Beetle."

"Maybe we should hang out once the initiation is over."

"Cool with me, hombre."

After meeting several other heroes, Sentinel found himself to like a couple of them; such as Vigilante, Shining Knight, S.T.R.I.P.E, and Supergirl. When he was about to chat with Burst and Claymore, Superman called for everyone's attention.

"Each of us brings something different to the table. Strength, speed, stealth, whatever. But we're all equal in at least one way. We're willing to make the sacrifices a hero needs to make- even the ultimate one."

"Since there are so many of us, we can do more than put out fires, both literal and figurative. We can be proactive; we can do some real good in the world, but we are going to have to be organized." Superman pointed upwards to an smiling Martian Manhunter. "J'onn will be up here, keeping an eye on everything. He'll be the one to decide who's going where and when. I know many of you are used to making those decisions on your own, but from now on, we have to be more coordinated then that. We can't be cowboys anymore. Or cowgirls."

While several heroes were laughing, Leon heard Batman speaking to someone in the crowd. He turned around to see Batman having a conversation with an robin hood lookalike.

"Come on, I don't belong here. Fighting monsters and aliens and supervillains. I tend to help the little guy and in a big club like this, you tend to forget all about him." The archer argued. "So gee whiz, I'm flattered to be asked and all, but no."

Sentinel looked at the archer with a look of disappointment. "What a stand up guy."

Batman's eyes narrowed, but he started to walk away. "Suit yourself." Before he moved any further, he turned his head to look at the archer. "Those monsters you don't fight. They tend to step on the little guy."

A small smile appeared on Sentinel's face when he heard the last thing the Dark Knight told the archer.

**...**

In another area of the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter called Green Lantern to an computer screen. "Some sort of nuclear accident. The sensors are showing a massive release of heat."

"I'll get down there and contain it."

Before he could leave, Manhunter stopped him. "That's the strange thing. It's not dissipating; it's moving in a straight line." He spoke as he looked over the league's roster. "Take Captain Atom; he might be able to absorb some of the radiation."

"Right." Green Lantern agreed. "I could use some muscle for crowd control."

"Take Supergirl." Green Lantern didn't look amused. "She has to start somewhere."

"Fine. But I'm taking Sentinel as well." Jon told the Martian. "I need someone I know can take care of themself."

J'onn nodded his approval. "Use an javelin; the radiation's making it impossible to get a fix on the location."

"Captain Atom," The Emerald Knight barked. "Supergirl, Sentinel!"

"It's time to rock and roll." Sentinel said as he made his way over to the other three. Before he could reach them, he turned around. "Burst, Ice. Both of you are coming to."

Before Green Lantern could protest, Sentinel answered him. "Everybody has to start somewhere."

"Any of you ever been to Chong Mai?" Green Lantern asked as they walked to the Javelin bay.

"It's on the State Department 'no track's list." Captain Atom replied. "It's a Class Three felony for an American citizen to go there."

"Never been." Both Ice and Burst told the senior member.

"Different universe, bro." Sentinel simply replied.

"Is it anywhere near Daytona beach?" The Emerald Knight could only groan in response.

Before they could get in the Javelin, the archer from earlier ran to them. "You are not leaving me on Mount Olympus."

"You can go back the way you came." Green Lantern responded without looking at him.

"No one's playing pinball with my molecules again."

"How about we drop you off was we're done?" Ice suggested.

"C'mon," Sentinel said, noting the hesitation. "It might be fun. Name's Sentinel and you're...?"

"Green Arrow." Sentinel had to fight the urge to make an robin hood reference.

Once everyone was aboard and Green Lantern taking the pilot seat, Supergirl walked up behind him.

"So, you're going to let me drive, right?"

"Whoa, wait a minute." A worried Captain Atom exclaimed. "Has she been certified to fly an javelin?"

Supergirl sat down and gave the captain a look. "Why don't you take the stick out, corporal?"

"It's Captain." The man in question huffed in response. Sentinel and Ice laughed while Green Arrow gave Supergirl an thumbs-up.

After they took off, Sentinel started to make small talk with Ice. "Hey, I'm Sentinel and you're Ice, right?"

"Huh...oh, yeah." She said nervously. Leon took the time to notice her outfit. She wore an blue-and-white leotard with an iceberg emblem on the chest.

"Trust me, there is nothing to be nervous about." Sentinel comforted her. "We're all in this together."

Ice smiled at him. "That was so corny, but thank you."

**Chong Mai Countryside**

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. The javelin landed in an Forrest clearing. The league members stepped out of the ship, but stopped when they saw several miles of scorched terrain.

"It looks like we missed the party." Supergirl remarked.

"We'll do recon." Green Lantern ordered. "If you see anything, don't try to engage."

Captain Atom stood at attention. "Roger that."

_I can't believe I used to be just like that_. Sentinel thought.

Green Lantern looked taken aback. "You could just say okay."

"...Okay." As Captain Atom walked away, Supergirl did a mock-salute behind his back before walking behind him with the others.

Green Arrow took a sip of water as he watched them go. As he lowered the bottle, he noticed several armed men, a few of them aiming RPGs at...

"GET DOWN!"

Thanks to the warning, Green Lantern was able to construct a large shield, blocking an rocket. More rockets and gunfire followed soon after.

"State Department sure was right about them not liking foreigners." Captain Atom quipped.

"It's crazy!" Green Lantern snapped. "No reason for it!"

"I'll give them an reason!" Supergirl and Burst prepared to attack before Sentinel stepped up.

"That will only make things worse for us." He reprimanded them.

"He's right." Lantern agreed. "We came here to help them, not to fight."

"So you're gonna stand there and wait for them to run out of RPGs?" Green Arrow said as he joined them. "If this radiation thing is as bad as it looks, a lot of people are going to get fried."

Realizing he had a point, Sentinel stuck his hand out and yanked all the soldiers weapons out of their hands and towards his feet.

Before anything else happened, the sound of helicopters could be heard. They got in their fighting stances, but relaxed once they saw that the aging general and his entourage didn't look hostile.

"My apologies for the fireworks." The general smoothly replied. "Colonial Kim here was a farmer before the revolution; he doesn't know who you are." He said with a smile, but the heroes could tell it wasn't genuine. "I'm General Kwan. I am most flattered that the Justice League has honored us with their presence, but I must ask why?"

Green Lantern spoke up. "You had some kind of an nuclear problem."

"It's a minor problem." The general waved it off. "It's fully under control."

"If it's all the same to you..." Lantern began.

"It is fully under control." The general rebuked, losing his cool. "If it's all the same to you."

"Listen." Supergirl said. "We came a long way to help..."

Kwan cut her off. "You're help is not needed here." His face had an challenging look to it. "Thank you for coming. Now goodbye."

With that being said, the general and his entourage made an brisk about-face and left.

Once they were gone, Burst spoke for the first time. "That guy is definitely hiding something."

**...**

By the time they got back to the javelin, it was sundown. Sentinel and Ice started an conversation to get their mind off of recent events, Burst took a nap, Green Arrow was fuming in the back, Supergirl had to restrain herself from breaking anything and Captain Atom was, well, he was just waiting for new orders. Green Lantern was using the communication system to speak with Martian Manhunter.

"I'm telling you J'onn, it took all of the restraint I had not to part the guy's hair with my ring."

"You did the right thing." The Martian's face grew more serious. "But the problem is not under control; it's getting worse."

"Don't you get it?" Green Arrow seethed as he walked towards Green Lantern. "They don't want anyone to know about the accident; and they don't care how many of their own people they have to lose to keep it quiet!"

"This isn't your concern." Green Arrow bit his tongue and walked off. "He does have a point. Maybe the six of us should go back and..."

"No. We can't just do what we want; when we formed the League, we agreed with the world's government that we'd respect each government's wishes. No matter we may think of their policies.

Before he could respond, Supergirl rushed in. "Lantern, Green Arrow's gone!"

"So is the Geiger counter." Captain Atom added.

"Let's go save the idiot." Sentinel said as they exited the Javelin.

**...**

They were able to find Green Arrow, but the archer wasn't alone. He was busy firing arrows at the source of the radiation; an giant robot with cannon arms and it's metal skull coated in fire. Before it could disintegrate Green Arrow, Lantern grabbed him and flew.

"There is some people over by the cliff!" The bowman pointed towards the group of civilians and soldiers that were stranded at the edge.

"I'll try to drain it!" Captain Atom flew towards the robot, with Supergirl behind him.

Burst fired beams of plasma at its face, while Sentinel and Ice froze its feet in an attempt to slow it down. With his teammates holding the robot off, Green Lantern used his ring to construct a bridge. "GO! Go!"

The closest man gently put his left foot on the bridge. When it held, he smiled and gave the signal to run. When about half of the people were across, Lantern turned around to see the robot on its knees as Captain Atom absorbed the radiation. Unfortunately, he surpassed his limit as an small explosion erupted from his hands, knocking him to the ground.

Supergirl flew down to check on him, before attacking the robot. To the surprise of everyone present; the robot not only withstood her punches, but smacked her into a hill as if it was swatting a fly.

When she got back up, she chose to lift a truck full of civilians and soldiers to the other side instead of fighting the robot. The robot, without interference from Supergirl, was able to shrug of Burst's plasma attacks and smashed through the ice walls Sentinel and Ice created.

By the time it reached Green Lantern, all of the people were on the other side of the canyon. As it began to raise one of its cannons and charge up another attack, Lantern heard it and was able to construct in shield around his body, just as the robot fired.

The shield held for a few seconds, but it started to crack. When it shattered, Jon was sent to the ground, radiation marks covering his body.

"Lantern!" Green Arrow aimed an arrow at the retreating robot. But stopped, realizing it wouldn't it even leave a mark.

**...**

"This wouldn't have happened if you acted like you were part of a team!"

"But I'm not, remember?" Green Lantern argued. "So back off, Nuke Boy!"

Before things could turn physical, Sentinel stepped between them. "Cut it out!" He barked. "Not only do we have to deal with a giant robot, but we're a man down. So I am ordering both of you to settle this another time before I kick both of your hides."

When they both quieted down, he addressed the whole group. "It's suicidal to attack it head on; we need to find its weakness."

"I saw some guys in hazmat suits in the nearby village." Green Arrow recalled. "They should know something."

"I thought you weren't on the team?" Captain Atom growled.

"Stop." This time it was Ice that stopped the fight. "We could use all the help we could get."

"Okay, I'm going to be too busy to cover your sorry..."

"Wouldn't ask you to." Was all Green Arrow had to say.

**...**

When they got to the remains of the village, they found a few soldiers guarding several men in hazmat suits.

"What are we up against?" Captain Atom asked as they stepped forward.

When nobody answered, Supergirl looked at the closest man. "He asked you a question!"

Finding his courage, a soldier glared at them defiantly. "Don't answer them! That is classified inform-ah!"

He was cut-off when Supergirl picked him up by his shirt collar. "I've just about had it with you guys!" Supergirl's eyes turned red. "You've got to the count of five. One. Four."

"I'd speak up if I were you." Captain Atom recommended.

"It was supposed to be our protester." The man in the hazmat suit removed his helmet, revealing radiation burns. "It was supposed to protect us from the foreigners." Supergirl, seeing that they were getting answers, dropped the soldier, who most likely soiled himself and ran off in fear.

Green Arrow knelt down in front of the man. "But then you lost control of it, is that what happened?"

The man nodded. "We have carbon rod dampeners, but we couldn't get get close enough to put them in." He pointed towards several other men with hazmat suits carrying a crate of carbon rods.

"Where is its reactor?" Captain Atom asked.

"The front of the upper torso. But it's too hot; you won't make it."

"I'll worry about that."

**...**

The heroes were able to track down the giant robot. They landed far enough behind it that they had enough time to discuss the plan.

"So," The bowman began. "What's the plan?"

"I'll shove these carbons rods into the robots reactor." Captain Atom responded. "That should stop it."

"I dare say, that isn't much of an plan." Green Arrow pointed out. "If you get that close, the heat will fry you."

"I know." Captain Atom said without fear.

"Supergirl," Sentinel ordered. "I want you to provide back up for Atom. Green Arrow, take a few carbon rods. If anything goes south, you're our last line. Everyone else, we'll be providing any kind of assistance they need."

Before they could enact their plan, Green Arrow called out.

"Captain." Captain Atom turned around to see the bowman with an extended hand. He looked at it for a few seconds, before shaking it.

After the show of solidarity, Captain Atom and Supergirl flew towards the robot.

"Try to distract it!" He called out.

"Roger That!" Seeing his raised eyebrow, Supergirl simply winked at him and flew directly in front of the robots eyes. "Hey! Butane-Breath!" She was able to dodge the energy blast just as the others got in position.

Once they were in position, Sentinel gave Atom the signal and attempted to hold the robot in place. Right off the bat, it was apparent that he was having difficulty controlling something that was the size of the robot. The moment he was forced to let go, Captain Atom was right in front of the robot. Now that it was free, it fired an eye blast at the captain, knocking him to the ground.

It proceeded to aim one of its cannons at the group of heroes and the other at the downed Captain Atom. Once it fired its cannons, Captain Atom was left in the bottom of an crevice and the flightless heroes attempted to outrun the blast.

When Sentinel noticed the beam catching up to him and Ice; he made an judgement call. He turned his skin metal as he pushed her out of the way, just as the beam reached them. Despite his skin protecting him from the blunt of the blast, he was still left covered in cuts and radiation marks; unmoving.

At the same time, Captain Atom managed to crawl out of the crevice. Before he could rejoin the fight, however, he found an tear in his suit. Knowing what would happen next, he flew into the air in an attempt to protect his teammates. The second he reached the lower atmosphere, he exploded. The sky was lit up by an huge blue ball of energy, while the survivors looked on in sorrow and horror.

With the deaths of two teammates on her mind, Supergirl attacked the robot with every ounce of strength she had. Like the last time, the robot smacked her into an hill.

Green Arrow snapped a rod in half. Taking one half, he tied it to one of his arrows using some extra bowstring. When he looked up, be was able to see the robot aim one of its cannons at him.

An massive explosion engulfed the area. The remaining heroes were too shocked to do anything; in under a minute, they lost three teammates.

It was silent for an moment. But a voice interrupted the silence. "Say 'ah', dirtbag."

An wounded Green Arrow stood tall on an tall rock, aiming his bow at the robots reactor. Before the robot could vaporize him, another dead man, Sentinel, was able to hold it in place long enough for the archer to line up his shot.

When Green Arrow let the carbon-rod-tipped arrow go, it flew directly into the reactor.

With a roar of pain, the robot began to power down. Supergirl didn't want to wait and delivered a brutal uppercut that decapitated the robot. Green Arrow gave the four other remaining superheroes an tired wave, realizing the nightmare was finally over.

**Watchtower**

The ride back to the watchtower was an silent trip. Everyone on board the javelin, including the now-conscious Lantern, were lost in their own their own private thoughts.

When they got off the ship, Ice walked towards an limping Sentinel. "I think you should go to the medbay."

"I've had worse." The tone in his voice was telling her not to push it.

"It wasn't your fault he died."

"Yes it was." He sobbed. "If I could have kept it still for a few more seconds, he could have put the carbon rods in the reactor. He's dead because of me."

"We're alive because of you." Ice argued. "Not only did you hold it down long enough for Arrow to line up the shot, you saved my life." She looked into his eyes. "If anything, you saved us."

Sentinel let her words sink in as they both stood in silence in the hanger-bay. However, the silence was broken when a smiling Burst came into the room.

"Hey guys," he began. "There is a certain someone that wants to see you."

Both of them followed him to the Science-Wing, where they found Supergirl, Booster Gold, Obsidian and Green Lantern looking into an window. On the inside, an familiar suit being pumped with blue energy.

"Cap?" Sentinel asked with doubt.

"J'onn's team picked him up right after it happened, so he didn't lose much of his energy." Lantern assured him.

When they looked inside again, they saw the partly remade Captain Atom give them an thumbs up, which the others returned.

"At least he got a new suit out of it." Supergirl said before looking at Lantern. "So, aren't you going to give me the "you did good" speech?"

Green Lantern glared at her. "You're headstrong, unprofessional and reckless. If you ever jeopardize yourself or your teammates again by running of half-cocked without an battle-plan; I will personally see to it that you are kicked out of the league and I don't care who your cousin is." Supergirl looked dejected as Green Lantern hovered away.

"And incidentally, you did good." Lantern said as he left.

"You have bright future in the league, kid." Sentinel told her before leaving.

A bit of Supergirl's smile returned.

**...**

As he was heading to the teleporter, Sentinel bumped into someone.

"Sorry man. I didn't see..." He stopped when noticed that it was Hydro Man that he bumped into. Not only that, but the fact that he was holding an ice-pack on his right, black-eye. "Let me guess, Claymore did it."

"That woman can throw a punch." He winced when he took the ice-pack off. "How bad is it?"

Sentinel tried not to laugh. "It'll be gone by tomorrow. I don't think it's a good idea to hit on her anymore."

"Are you kidding. No woman could resist my good looks." He gloated. "Well I'm about to go home, you?"

"Yep. Was just heading to the teleporter."

"Cool; see you tomorrow, bro." He said before using the teleporter to beam him to his house.

As Sentinel got on the teleporter, he couldn't wait for the next day.

**1. Leon's magnetism: I know many of you are wondering why he didn't use it in the beginning, but the robot's sheer size would put a lot of strain on his ability. I do plan on him getting stronger in the future with that skill.**

**2. Sentinel/Ice: This is the first official time they met. I'll go more into depth with their relationship as the story progresses.**

**3. Claymore/Hydro Man: Well I got the idea while I was writing the chapter. I am currently working on a chapter that revolves around their relationship.**

**The next chapter is going to be an original. **


	5. Bat Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Justice League characters.**

**Gotham : One month later**

Before joining the League, Sentinel started to keep tabs on a gang that was operating in Manhattan. After four months of hunting down their leader, who was dubbed the "Boss"; he finally found him waiting for someone in an Gotham warehouse.

"Can this guy hurry-up?." One of his lieutenants asked. "I don't like being out after dark in this city."

"Yep." His right-hand man, Capo, agreed. "This is the Bats territory."

Boss didn't even bat an eye at him. "We have guns."

After those words left his mouth, a wing-ding hit him upside the head; knocking him out. Before they could react, two more were taken out when an escrima stick ricocheted of the wall and into their heads.

"You were saying." They turned to see a smirking Nightwing catch the escrima stick.

"Waste him." Capo hissed. However an birdarang quickly silenced him. Robin entered the area and delivered a combination of well placed kicks and punches; taking out several guards, just as Batgirl delivered an flying-kick to an thug.

During the shuffle, Boss attempted to escape. However, he was cut-off by Batman landing a round-house kick on his head; taking him out again.

"We totally kicked their as..." The Boy Wonder began, but stopped once he noticed Batman's eyes narrow.

Before he could reprimand him, a thug they missed was able to aim his gun square at Nightwing's head. But before he could pull the trigger, a stream of fire melted his gun and burned his hand; causing him to scream in pain, alerting the others to his presence.

"You really shouldn't play with guns." Sentinel quipped. "You could shoot someone's eye out."

Batman walked over to the screaming man and incapacitated him with a high-kick to the skull. With every gang member unconscious, Batman turned his attention to Sentinel. "What are you doing here?"

"I was following the leader of a gang that was operating in Manhattan." Sentinel explained.

"My Intel says that they were supposed to be meeting with a crime boss." Batman said as he approached the unconscious Boss, who showed signs of waking up.

When he reached the kingpin, he picked him up by the collar and slammed him against a wall; waking him up.

"Who were you meeting with tonight?" Batman growled at the trembling man.

"I ain't telling you anything, you caped freak!" Boss cried with a voice full of fear.

Batman simply glared at him. "Ok! I'll talk! Just don't hurt me!"

Sentinel looked at the laughing bat-family. "He made the guy crack with a freaking look." He said in amazement.

"That's the infamous bat-glare." Nightwing told him. "It can make anyone talk."

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." Sentinel said.

"We were supposed to be meeting Two-Face. He said he would give us alot of cash if I supply him with more guns and manpower." He cried, before being knocked out for the third time when Batman slammed his head against the wall.

"Now that we know who they were meeting with," Sentinel spoke as pointed to unconscious thugs. "What do we do about them?"

"We let the cops take care of them." Batgirl answered him as they left the warehouse and towards Wayne Manor.

**Batcave**

After arriving at the manor, Batman led the others to the Batcave. Once they got down there, he used the computer to monitor Two-Face's whereabouts.

While he was preoccupied doing that, Sentinel looked at the costumes in the display case. He stopped when saw a costume that had its own area; the outfit itself looked like a altered robin suit.

"Whose outfit was this?" He asked Nightwing, which instantly change his good mood into a depressed looked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Realizing it was a sore subject, Sentinel changed the topic. "Who's this Two-Face guy?"

"Insane, disfigured cop." Nightwing simply replied as Alfred offered both of them refreshments.

_I wonder how he looks like? _ Sentinel got an answer when Batman brought up an picture of a horribly disfigured man on the batcomputer. He almost vomited once he noticed that the left side of his face looked as if it had acid poured on it, then got lit on fire.

"This is Two-Face, otherwise known as Harvey Dent." Batman spoke as Sentinel regained his composure. "It seems that he is trying to expand his territory to Manhattan."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Batman turned around towards the group. "Sentinel, I want you to take Nightwing and Batgirl to search Two-Face's enforcer's home; while Robin and I will search Two-Face's safe-house."

The heroes left the Batcave moments later.

**Safe-house**

"He still doesn't trust us yet." Nightwing said as they searched the safe house for Two-Face.

"Of course he does." Batgirl argued. "He did send us to one of Dent's lieutenants residence alone."

Nightwing looked at her, then Sentinel. "But he sent a babysitter to watch us."

As they argued, Sentinel was able to here an beeping sound. Knowing what the sound was, he grabbed his two companions and ran out of the closest window.

"What are you..." Nightwing was cut-off when an explosion destroyed the house they were just in seconds ago.

"That's why you need in babysitter." Sentinel said as he helped them both to their feet.

"Thanks." Nightwing said. "Lets go see if Bats and Rob need any help."

**Secondary Safe-house**

Batman and Robin found themselves surrounded by Two-Face and 20 armed thugs.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Bat and..." He stopped when took in Robin's attire. "Didn't the Joker kill you."

"Wrong Bird, idiot." He exclaimed as him and Batman throw a few smoke pellets on the floor; covering the whole area in smoke, while they turned on their thermal vision.

"Where are...ah" The thug was taken out before he could finish his sentence.

"Mickey, are you there? Mic...ah" A batarang to the side of the head silenced him. After 20 more seconds of taking out the thugs, it was down to just Two-Face, who attempted to shoot them only to be disarmed by Batman.

"It's over Dent." Batman told him. Two-Face's response was to pull out another gun. "Two guns, Freak!"

Before he could shoot, his gun started to float out of his hand and into the air. When he turned around, he saw Sentinel holding his hand out as the gun landed in it. "You are uglier in person. Maybe you could put some make-up on it."

Before Dent could respond, Batman stepped in front of him and delivered a wicked right hook; knocking him out instantly.

"What happened?" The Dark Knight asked the three arrivals.

"Well, the hideout pretty much blew up." Nightwing told him. "But this guy was able to get us out before it happened."

Sentinel simply shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing; you would have done the same for me."

The sound of sirens stopped any further conversation.

"Lets go." Batman told his team, as they made their way to the cave.

**Wayne Manor**

After they arrived at the manor, the bat-family went to change into their regular attire. While they were doing that, Sentinel laid down on the couch and turned on the television.

"I really need to get my own place." He thought out-loud as he looked around.

"Don't you live with the Flash?" Leon fell off the couch, before getting up to see a grinning child.

"Yeah." He looked at him for a few seconds, before he connected the dots. "You're Robin, right?"

The kid gave him an _are you serious _look, then extended his hand. "Tim Drake."

"Leon Smith." He replied as he shook his hand.

"The other two are Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon, but only call them by their names when they tell you; they will hurt me in ways you can't even imagine."

"Don't worry." Leon assured him.

After a few minutes of talking, he saw Bruce in his evening attire walk into the living-room.

"Hey Bruce, do you mind if I crash here? Just for tonight."

Bruce looked at him for a minute, before responding. "Sure; just ask Tim to lead you to the room when you're tired."

He proceeded to leave the room, leaving Tim and Leon to continue their conversation.

After talking for a few more minutes, Leon asked Tim to show him the guest room. When he got there, he noticed that the room was still bigger then his old house.

"Thanks kid. We'll talk more tomorrow."

When Tim left, Leon climbed into bed and drifted to sleep; thinking about the turns his life had taken.

**...**

When Leon woke up, the first he did was to go the bathroom and jump in the shower. When he got out, he found a fresh set of clothes on his bed. Putting them on, he walked out the room and towards the kitchen.

"Hey Leon." Dick replied when he noticed Leon enter the room. "The name's Dick Grayson."

"I'm Barbara Gordon." Babs smiled.

"What's up?" Leon asked as he ate his waffles.

"Nothing much." Barbara suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, Bruce wanted to see you."

"What about?"

Barbara shrugged her shoulders. "He didn't say."

After finishing his breakfast, he found Bruce waiting for him by the door.

"Come on; we're going for a drive." He said as both of them walked out the door and headed towards the limo.

"So," Leon said as he got in the back. "Where are we going?"

Bruce's face held an small smile on it. "You'll see."

**Manhattan**

After four hours of driving; the car pulled into the driveway of an two-story house. There was already a blue sedan parked there as well. When they got inside the home, Leon's jaw was on the floor.

The house had an amazing living-room with an huge television, five large bedrooms, an home gym, an huge kitchen and several more televisions. Leon looked towards Bruce.

"How much money do you have?" He said in amazement.

The man in question simply grinned. "Alot."

"So the car is..."

"Yours." He pulled out a small package; inside was an cellphone, a bank card, drivers license and a set of keys.

"The phone has the numbers of every League member on it. The bank is a block away; I have a feeling you won't be needing to work any time soon."

"Thanks man! I owe you big time!"

"Don't worry about it." The billionaire said as he walked out the house.

**...**

After Bruce left, Leon called Wally to let him know what happened. For the few months they known each other, Leon has come to think of the redhead as an brother.

"That's good news bro." Wally told him. "Maybe now you could invite that Ice-girl over."

Leon's face turned several shades of red. "Um...well...I'll call you later."

"Sure; see you around." He hung up.

With that out of the way, Leon walked to the bank. When he saw how much money he had on the card, he went to the supermarket and clothing store.

The cashier at the clothing store looked surprised when she got a tip of a hundred dollars.

"Keep the change." He told her.

After stocking up the kitchen and the closet, Leon started to dose-off in his recliner. However, the sound of his communicator woke him up.

"Sentinel, this is Manhunter. We need you to stop an nuclear reactor from destroying a small village in South Korea."

"No rest for the weary." Leon said as he changed into his hero attire. "Beam me up."

**I think this is my shortest chapter yet. Okay a few things.**

**Bat-Clan: They're my favorite characters in DC; so of course I was going to have a chapter where he meets them.**

**Jason Todd: I kinda did put in hints in the chapter about him and his fate. He will not make an appearance in this story, but I do have plans for him in the sequel.**

**Two-Face: I'm sorry but his face made me want to vomit when I saw him for the first time.**

**Manhattan: I wanted Leon to branch out of Central City and get his own city to protect. On a side note, Manhattan is a four-hour drive away from Gotham.**


	6. Darkness Looms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or any of the characters besides my OCs.**

**Watchtower**

Sentinel was setting next to Hydro Man, Booster Gold and Blue Beetle in the cafeteria of the Watchtower. The others noticed that Hydro Man wasn't talking and found out the reason quickly.

"This is so sad." Beetle spoke as he noticed Hydro Man glance at Claymore, who was having a conversation with Burst and Doctor Light.

"It truly is bro." Sentinel agreed. "Just go talk to her. What's the worse that could happen?"

Hydro gave him an pointed stare. "You're one to talk. Did you talk to Ice recently?"

"Didn't think so." He said when he didn't get a response.

Before anything else could be said, Sentinel's communicator turned on.

"Sentinel; I need you to report to the monitor womb." Martian Manhunter said.

"Well I would love to finish this conversation." Sentinel sarcastically remarked as he got up. "But duty calls."

As he made his way out of the cafeteria, he saw that he wasn't the only to receive the call.

"I guess we're going to be teammates for this mission." Sentinel told Claymore. Seeing that he wasn't getting any kind of response, he tried an different approach. "So, when did you start being a hero?"

"It's none of your concern." She shut him down.

After few more attempts of starting a conversation, Sentinel gave up and they walk the rest of the way in silence. When they got to their destination, they found Martian Manhunter speaking with another group of heroes.

"What's the problem, J'onn?" He asked as he approached the group.

"We have been monitoring TRICELL, an company in Moscow that has been providing terrorist organizations with high-tech and Bio Organic Weapons ."

"And you want us to shut it down." Sentinel finished.

"Correct. You'll be in charge of the mission." J'onn told him. "I'll teleport you down a few miles away from the compound."

"Cool with me." He turned around to look at who else was on his team; Ice, Fire and Starman.

_Just my luck._ He thought as noticed who was on his team. He was glad that Fire and Ice were on his team, but the last time he teamed with Starman; five civilians were killed because of the guys inability to follow orders.

"You heard the man; lets go." Sentinel ordered as they made their way to the teleporter.

Starman was the first to speak to him. "Who died and made you the leader? If anything, I should be in charge."

"I am not in the mood for this." Sentinel pinched his nose. "If you have a problem with me being the leader, take it up with Manhunter. Otherwise, shut up."

When Starman walked ahead of him to the teleporter, Sentinel sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

**Moscow, Russia**

Once they teleported down, Sentinel started to take control of the mission. "Form up on me. The compound is only a few klicks away."

Halfway to the building, Starman looked at the ladies in the group. "Maybe once we're down with the mission, we could go back to my place and..."

He stopped talking when noticed Claymore's and Sentinel's glares. "Ok. I'll be quiet."

Unfortunately, for the heroes, Starman practically talked the rest of the way to the structure. When they got there, they noticed two armed guards at the entrance.

"I got them." Before anyone could stop him, Starman flew towards the men. He was able to hit both of them with a bolt of energy. By the time the others got to him, his face held an cocky grin. "Told you I had them."

However, one of the guards was still conscious and was able to sound the alarm; alerting the base to their presence. Claymore took out the guard with a kick to the ribcage and the face.

"Oops." Starman felt the glares of his teammates. Sentinel was the first to approach him. "We will be talking about this later."

The group ran into the base, realizing the mission just became more difficult.

**TRICELL: Jungle Compound**

The mission was simple at first; get in, covertly take out any resistance and bring the leaders into custody. But thanks to Starman's stunt, the heroes couldn't even get pass one hallway without fighting a squadron of guards.

"Remind to kill him once we get back." Claymore told Sentinel as she incapacitated two more guards with her sword.

"I don't know about that." Sentinel replied while he was blasting the guards with fire. "I kinda want to snap his neck."

"Hey it's not my fault you guys can't keep up." Starman defended himself.

"You make it so hard not to roast you." Fire said to him as she realized a vertex of fire that knocked-out three guards.

"You just jeopardized the mission and you have the nerve to blame us." Ice said while freezing a group of guards in a block of ice.

"We have to keep moving." Sentinel told the others as more guards came into the hallway.

Doing the battle, Starman found an empty passage-way when he punched a guard right in the face. "This way guys."

"Claymore, I need you to put up a force field; right now." Following his command, she put up a huge force-field around the opening; cutting of their attackers. For good measure, Sentinel and Ice created an ice wall just in case they got pass the force-field.

"See, I am smart." Starman gloated, to the annoyance of his teammates. When they reached the end of the passage-way, they opened a door that led them into a dark room.

When everyone was inside, the doors closed shut and the lights turned on. With the lights on, the heroes quickly realized that they were some kind of arena and that they weren't alone. On top of an platform stood several men in business suits, with a huge door behind them. Sentinel looked at Starman and gave him his best bat-glare impression, making the other man flinch.

Before he could maim the other male hero, the man in front of the platform, Spencer Crawford, if Sentinel remembered correctly, started to speak. "So, the Justice League finally sends some of its 'heroes' here."

"You sound like you wanted us here." Ice said, noticing the excited tone in his voice.

"Well of course." The sadistic tone in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the heroes. "How else could I test out my newest creation."

The doors behind him opened up to reveal an muscular man in a modified S.W.A.T uniform. After a few seconds, Starman started to laugh out loud. "I'm sorry, but this is the guy we're supposed to be afraid of? Stand back, I got this."

"Don't do it!" Sentinel warned him, but he kept going until he was directly in front of him. Before he could hit him with an energy blast, the man was able to blast him with an energy beam of his own, sending Starman flying into a wall; knocking him out.

"Meet Mimic." Crawford said to the shocked heroes. "I think his name is self-explanatory."

Mimic attacked Claymore with an energy beam, only for her to block it with a force-field. Claymore proceeded to zoom towards him with her sword raised high. However, Mimic was able to summon a force-field at the last second. Using her surprise to his advantage, he was able to hit her with an energy beam to the chest. She was out before she hit the ground.

In retaliation, Ice and Fire attacked him at the same time. Like the last time, he was able to block it with a force-field. But unlike last time, he sent a enormous ball of fire towards Ice. The attack might not have killed her, but it did take her out of the fight. Enraged, Fire attempted to get vengeance for her fallen friend, but was taken down by several shards of ice.

Realizing he was the only one left, Sentinel turned his skin into metal and ran towards Mimic in an attempt to take him down. However, the man was able to catch his fist and turned his own skin into metal as well. Due to his hand being held, Sentinel couldn't defend himself from the right hook that connected with his face or the kick to the gut. After few more kicks and punches, he was thrown around the room like a rag doll. But each time he got knocked down, he was able to get back up.

"My father hits harder than you." He spit out some blood as he got back up to his feet. This time around, he was able to send the copycat flying with a wicked uppercut. Not allowing his opponent any time to recuperate, he picked him up and kept pummeling him until he realized he broke the guy's arm.

Mimic, sensing his hesitation, struck. He kicked Sentinel in his gut, making him release his grip and stumble back a little, and hit him with the largest energy blast he could muster. Sentinel was able to defend himself for a second, but was overcame by the sheer force of the blast.

With the last hero down for the count, Crawford gave his creation around of applause. "Good job. You really brought them heroes down a peg." A sadistic smile appeared on his face. "Have a team take the filth to the brig. I have plans for them."

**...**

When Claymore regained consciousness, she noticed that her sword was missing and that she was locked in a cell with her teammates. She walked over towards Sentinel, who was starting to get up.

"Why does it feel like I got hit by a tank?" He looked around to see his wounded teammates. "Never mind."

Claymore turned towards him after she checked to see if the others were alive. "Do you got a plan for this?"

"Of course he doesn't!" Starman interrupted as he got up and walked over to the duo. "Your leadership is the reason we are in this cell! If I was the leader, none of this would have happened!"

For second, nobody moved. Without warning, Sentinel grabbed Starman by the collar of his costume and pressed him against the wall.

"Listen here and listen good. During the duration of the mission, you have shown that you are nothing more than a stupid, reckless, hard-headed child that has no regard fot the mission or his teammates and rushes off into a fight without thinking about the alternatives. That almost got everyone of us killed. When we get back, I will be talking with the founders about kicking you off the League."

He let the silent Starman go and turned his attention towards the rest of his team. "Now back to business. We still got our powers, so breaking out of here should be easy. After we get out of here, we gonna have to fight our way to the main hub."

Fire saw a plot-hole in his plan. "What about Mimic?"

Leon smirked in response to her question. "Remember how he never used two powers at the same time?" They all nodded. "It's probably because he can only use one power at a time. This means that if we could hit him with the right move at the right time, we could beat him."

"How do we know if it's the right moment?" Fire spoke up.

"Just wait for the signal."

"Ok." Starman said as he joined the group. "But how do we get out?"

The door opened up after he finished his sentence. "Metal door?"

"Nope," A key started to float into view. "Metal key."

The group left the cell and fought their way to the hub. When they got to the room, they found Mimic, who was holding Claymore's sword in his right-hand, guarding Crawford and his entourage.

"Hey Mimic, be a dear and take out the trash." Crawford ordered.

Mimic let feral smile to show on his face. "With pleasure."

He ran towards Sentinel, trying to cut him in half. The hero was able to dodge at the last second and grabbed his right arm, holding him in place. "Attack him! Now!"

Hearing the signal, the others quickly attacked Mimic with everything they had left; Claymore dashed towards him and delivered several super-sonic punches to his face. Ice froze his feet to the ground and Fire unleashed a jet of fire that disabled his left arm, leaving him open to an attack from Starman's energy blasts.

The only thing saving Mimic from receiving any fatal wounds was that he activated his metal mimicry before they attacked him, but it couldn't protect him from everything they threw at him. After a few more minutes of the beatdown, his skin turned into flesh again. Sentinel, wanting a little payback for the beating he received earlier, knocked the copycat out with a right hook to the face.

With their enforcer gone, the leaders of the company each pulled out a gun and shot at the heroes in fear.

"Stay back!" Crawford yelled, terrified. "Don't come any closer you freaks!"

Unfortunately for them, none of the bullets were able to hit there targets due to Sentinel's magnetism. He then yanked out their weapons, leaving them defenseless.

Crawford, mustering all of the courage he had left, walked towards them defiantly. "You can't hurt me. You're heroes."

Starman was the only one that saw the man reach behind his back and pull out another gun.

"Besides; I've already killed you!" Before Crawford could pull the trigger, he noticed that his hand felt like it was on fire. He dropped the gun and let out a scream of pain. Everyone in the room looked at the screaming man, then at Starman's glowing hands.

"Told you guys I was dependable." He said as they restrained the criminals and put them in the cell they were previously in.

After they left the room, Sentinel put an hand to his right ear. "J'onn, the mission is a success. I repeat, the mission is a success."

"Good; I have contacted the army when you didn't check in two hours ago." The Martian told him. "They should be arriving in a few minutes."

"Thanks. We'll stay here until they arrive then." Sentinel finished as he walked over to Fire and Ice, who were in the middle of an conversation. "How are you two feeling?"

"I've had worst." Fire responded, before noticing his condition. "Doesn't that hurt? I mean, it looks like your arm is broken."

Sentinel finally took the time to see his wounds; his right arm had a bone sticking out, he felt some blood run down his face and noticed that his ribs felt like it was breaking. Despite the pain, he played it off. "Oh this is nothing. You should have seen me after my first mission in the army."

"But at least go the medbay once we're done here." Ice told him. "For me."

Sentinel looked at her. "Anything for a pretty lady."

Fire, noticing the way Ice and Sentinel were looking at each-other, got up. "Well, I think I should go check on the others."

Before she left, she whispered in Ice's ear. "He's cute; you should go for it."

Sentinel wondered why Ice started to blush, but said nothing about it as he start talking to her. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ice asked, confused.

"For what you said after the nuclear-robot incident; I really needed to hear that."

"Your welcome." Ice said, then she remembered what she had been meaning to ask him. "Why did you start avoiding me after the mission."

"Well...you see...um." Sentinel stuttered, not expecting that question. "I kinda..like you."

"Aren't friends supposed to like each-other?" Ice didn't understand what the problem was.

"I mean, I want to be more then friends." Sentinel really wanted this conversation to be over.

"What do you...oh." Ice said as it dawned on her. "You want to go out with me."

"Of course." Sentinel told her. "But only if you want to."

"Sure." Ice responded as she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "Call me to discuss our plans."

She gave the paper to Sentinel, who was still shocked that she actually said yes. But before anything else could be said, several marines ran into the room.

"All clear sir." The sergeant said. An aged-man wearing an general's uniform entered the room. He looked around for a second before looking at Sentinel.

"Where are the criminals, son?" The man asked. Sentinel's replied by saluting him. "We put them in the cell in the room behind us, sir."

"Ex-military?" The general noted his posture. Sentinel extended his hand. "Served seven years in the Gallian army; name's Sentinel."

"Well son, there is no country called Gallia here." The general said as he shook his hand. "But you have the posture of an soldier, so I believe you son."

"General Harper." The occupants turned to see the sergeant run into the room. "The prisoners have been moved to the convoy, sir."

"Good job Jackson." Harper looked at the heroes one last time. "I will admit that at first, I wasn't sure about your League. But after seeing the good things you did since y'all started, it will be an honor to serve beside you all."

With that, the soldiers left the compound and drove-off once they were in their vehicles. The heroes watched the convey drive out of sight before Sentinel contacted Manhunter. "Beam us up J'onn; we're done here."

**Watchtower**

After being teleported to the tower, Claymore helped Sentinel walk to the medbay. Along the way, Claymore started talking. "Three years ago."

Sentinel looked at her confused. "What?"

"Earlier, you asked me when I became a hero. When I was ten, my parents sold me to an organization that tested out biochemical weapons on humans. I was tortured everyday for 5 years. But during one of their experiments, I developed powers. Using my new-found abilities, I escaped and went into hiding for a few years. I stayed low for a couple of years, but when I was 19; I used my powers to stop a man from killing his wife. I've been in the hero business since then."

"How could your own parents do that to you?" Sentinel roared, remembering his own childhood. Then something dawn on him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You have shown me that you have the potential to be a great leader." Claymore told him. "After the idiot screwed-up, you were able to adapt to the situation. You even made Starman follow your command; he would have ignored you if you were anybody else. Not only that, but you were able to find Mimic's weakness and exploit it. That makes you a great you leader."

Sentinel didn't know what to say. "Thanks ugh."

"Teresa."

"Thanks Teresa." Sentinel was glad that she finally trusted him with her name. "You could call me Leon."

By the time they got to the medbay, they both learned many things about each other, such as Leon's fear of zombies and Teresa's favorite movie being Braveheart.

"I have to go; promised Burst that I would help him move." Teresa said while walking to the exit. "See you around."

When she was gone, the other patient chose to make his presence known. "Hey buddy, what the heck happened to you."

Sentinel looked over to see an injured Hydro Man in the bed next to him. "Just got back from shutting down an evil company and fighting a copycat. You?"

"A little while after you left, J'onn sent us on a mission to stop some low-level villain from destroying a building. We stopped him, but he got a lucky hit in on me."

"Dang. But at least I scored a date with Ice." Sentinel gloated.

"Good job amigo." Hydro Man congratulated him. "I saw you and Claymore talking."

"And?"

"And I was hoping that you would give me some tips. You know, dating tips." Hydro Man asked in embarrassment.

"Just get to know her and don't try anything that will make her upset. She might not kill you, but she will break every bone in your body."

"Ouch. About earlier, I'm sorry that things got a little tense between us."

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault just as much as it was yours." Sentinel assured him.

With that taken care of, the mood in the room became lighter. After talking for a few minutes, Doctor Mid-Nite walked into the room. "Hydro Man, you are clear to leave the medbay now."

"See you later hombre." Hydro got out of the bed. "I have to watch my little brother tonight."

With him gone, Sentinel laid back and took a nap. However, the sound of footsteps woke him up.

"I heard that you're taking Tora out for a date." Sentinel looked over to see Fire standing beside him.

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to say that you seem like an ok guy; so I'm cool with you dating her." Sentinel was about to open his mouth, but a look from Fire stopped him. "But you should know that she is like a sister to me. If you hurt her in anyway; I'll turn you into a pile of ashes."

Her right hand became coated in green fire, emphasizing her point. Sentinel looked at her with a mixture of fear and nervousness. "Duly noted."

She left the room seconds later, leaving Sentinel alone. Finally alone again, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

**Military Convoy: Unknown Location**

"I can't believe I got to talk to a hero." The driver of the lead vehicle said to his comrade, who just rolled her eyes.

"You didn't really talk; you just kept looking at them funny." She quipped.

"Excuse me for being a little excited at being in the same room as a superhero." Unbeknownst to the drivers, one of the prisoners in the back was waiting for the right time to break out. _1...2...3_ the prisoner used an energy blast to make a hole in the side of the vehicle. As he climbed out, he heard the sound of guns clicking.

"You are surrounded!" Jackson yelled at the assailant. "Surrender or we will open fire!"

Unfortunately for the soldiers, their guns flew out of their hands and turned the barrel towards them.

"Is that fear I smell?" Mimic teased. "I just love it when someone is reduced to a scared child in a matter of minutes."

Every gun opened fire at the same time; killing most of the soldiers. Among them was General Harper. Mimic grinned at his handiwork. "And you call yourselves the best of the best."

Turning his back to the fallen marines, he didn't see Jackson reaching for his sidearm. Despite the pain, he was able to pull the gun out and Fire four bullets at Mimic.

However, the bullets stopped in mid-air and dropped to the ground before it hit the target. In the blink of an eye, Mimic wrapped his hand around the last marine's neck. "I underestimated you. I really believed that I got all of you."

The dying marine spit some his blood into Mimic's face. "Go..to...hell."

"Let me send you there." He put the palm of his hand on the dying man's heart and fired an energy beam that went straight through him; killing him instantly. He let the body go and walked over to the truck he escaped from.

Five more prisoners emerged from the convoy and walked over to the killer. Crawford was the first to speak. "Good job. Now we can..."

He was cut-off when a fist went right through him. "Sorry, but I don't take orders anymore."

After Crawford gave his last breath, his final creation made short work of the other escapees.

"No witnesses." He said to himself, walking deeper into the jungle, with one thought on his mind; _Destroy the Justice League. And I'm starting with you, Sentinel._

**I think this is the longest and darkest original chapter I have written to date. **

**Leon's childhood: Ok, I might have left an hint in the chapter regarding his life with his father. Speaking of which,**

**Teresa's past: Well, I did base her off of the anime character; so I kept much of her background the same.**

**Starman: I know next to nothing on Gaveryn, the Starman they used in the show. I have heard that he was an playbook,cocky and reckless. But at the same, he was a true hero. So I hope I got his personality right.**

**Tricell: I'm a fan of the Resident Evil series and I decided to use one of their organizations for this chapter.**

**Mimic: I wanted Sentinel to have his own villain, a evil counterpart, a darker half, a... You get the point. It was kinda hard due to the amount of powers I gave Sentinel, but I realized something. In order to beat someone that has that many powers, you have to adapt; and who is better at adapting then a copycat. He is probably the darkest OC I will ever write. I mean he did slaughter an entire battalion of soldiers and murder his own creator. He is able to copy your powers if your an human and can only keep them for six hours.**

**The Massacre: I wanted to show that not only was Mimic a threat, but that he had no qualms with killing anyone; hero or not.**

**The Date**


	7. The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or any character in it.**

**Unknown Location: One Week Later**

_I really hate my life._ A guard thought as he was stuck guarding the leader of Agony, who was in his office, from an unlikely attack.

"I signed up to shoot a gun; not protect some fatass who can't even run." The guard ranted to his partner, who was playing Angry Birds on his phone.

"Take a chill pill, man." He told his irritated partner. "At least we aren't fighting some super-powered freak."

The sound of gunfire coming from the other room stopped any further conversation. "This is Viper-8. We are under attack from...ahhh!"

The communication was cut-off before he could reveal the assailant. The guard playing on his phone quickly put it away and pulled out his gun. "It looked like you can finally shoot your gun now."

Before he could respond, the door separating the two rooms flew its hinges; revealing an hooded figure in a pitch-black outfit and an claymore in their right hand. The first guard was able to get past his shock and looked the safety off his gun. "Waste him!"

However, none of the bullets were able to touch the figure; due to an force-field guarding them. The figure waited for them to run out of bullets before attacking them. They zoomed towards the guards; catching both of them with a roundhouse kick to the face.

With every guard in the base taken care of, the figure continued towards her true target. When they opened the door to the office, they found the man holding a knife in an attempt to protect himself.

Without any difficulty, the hooded figure was able to quickly disarm the terrified man. Without his weapon, the man quickly surrendered. "Please; have mercy."

His cries fell own deaf ears when the attacker raised their sword above their head. Before they could bring it down; a bright light surrounded the figure.

When the man opened his eyes, he noticed that the figure was gone.

**Watchtower**

The figure brought the sword; cutting nothing but the air. They looked up to see a ticked-off Kryptonian looking down at them.

"Claymore; I ordered you not to attack the cult." Superman said in a stern voice.

Claymore took of her hood and glared at the man of steel. "Why did you stop me? I was one second away from ending that monsters life!"

"That's why I stopped you; you are better than that. You don't have to scoop to his level."

"He tortured me for years." Claymore reminded him.

"Like I said; you're better than this." Superman, realizing that his words weren't getting through to her, made a hard choice. "You have given me no other choice. As of right now, you are suspended from the League; you'll need to clear out your quarters."

Claymore didn't expect that the man dubbed the 'boyscout' would suspend her. "One mistake and you practically fire me!"

Superman didn't even blink at the rage in her voice. "I'll need your membership card."

Claymore threw the card at him and stormed off to her quarters. With her gone, Superman finally let out an tired sigh.

**...**

Hydro Man noticed something was up when he saw Claymore clearing out all of her belongings from her room in the space station.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, stepping into the doorway.

"Superman kicked me off of the damn League." Was the only response he got.

"Why would he do that? I mean; he is literally called the boyscout."

Claymore told him the events that led to her membership being suspended. Hydro Man didn't know what to say at first. "Whoa."

"Now that I told you, I need your help to end the cult." Claymore told him.

"Wait a second, why me?" Hydro Man wondered why she trusted him for this task, especially since most of their conversations ends with him getting an black eye. "Why can't you get Leon or Bobby to help you out?"

"Bobby went to visit some of his family in New York and Leon is taking Tora out for a date tonight." She explained to him. "It's okay if you don't want to do it."

"Screw it. Ok, I'll help you." Hydro Man told her. "But when we get back, you have to tell me your name."

"Deal."

**Manhattan**

As Leon drove towards Tora's apartment, he couldn't stop thinking about everything that could go wrong. He might have fought in a war back in his universe, but the idea of dating terrified him.

He might have had many admirers back home, but in all honesty; he never had a girlfriend before. He stopped worrying once he parked in the driveway and walked up to the building.

Before he could knock, the door was opened by Beatriz. She was wearing a loose-fitting green t-shirt with black shorts. "Tora, Leon's here."

"Coming." Was the only response they got.

"How has life been treating you, Bea?" Leon nervously asked; remembering the threat she promised would happen if he broke Tora's heart. To his surprise, she smiled at him. "Good. What about you?"

"Great. I've never felt better." He replied a little to quick; Beatriz noticing it. "Relax. I'm not going to bite you; yet.

She burst out laughing when she saw the look of fear on his face. "I'm just kidding. Bring her back at ten o·clock."

"Don't worry about it." He stopped talking when he saw Tora come into view. She was wearing a short-sleeved blue shirt and jeans. To Leon, she looked beautiful in anything she wore. He quickly did a double-take on his own attire; a black t-shirt with a blue jacket over top of it and dark grey pants.

He realized he must of have been staring since Ted took a picture of him. "We're going to laugh at this one day."

"Umm...Umm...you look hot..I mean nice.." Leon stuttered in embarrassment. After saying bye to the others, Leon walked Tora to his car.

"Where are we going again?" Tora asked.

"I remember how you said that you liked seafood." Leon recalled. "So I'm taking you to a sea-themed restaurant."

"I do love seafood." She said.

"Then if you want; we could go catch a movie or something."

"That sounds great."

Leon couldn't shake the feeling that he was needed somewhere else.

**Agony Headquarters**

"This is one heck of a first date." Hydro Man quipped as he took out five cultists with a small tsunami.

"This isn't a date." Claymore hissed, while punching a cultist in the face. "Let's just hurry up and grab the data."

While Claymore did tell him why she wanted to assault the base; it wasn't the whole truth. Instead of telling him she wanted to end the leader's life, she told him that she needed to steal the data they had on the League members.

The remaining cultists were no match for the heroes and were quickly captured. Claymore dragged one of them into a room away from the others and closed the door with Hydro Man right behind her.

"You are going to tell me where Parker is right now." Hydro Man actually backed up a little at the amount of venom in her voice.

The man looked at her defiantly. "You ain't getting shit from me."

"I was hoping you would say that." Claymore pulled out a dagger and without warning, stabbed the man in his right knee; making him cry in pain.

"What are you doing?" Hydro Man yelled in disgust.

"Do you feel like talking now?" She started to twist the dagger while it was still embedded in knee; inciting another scream of pain from him.

"He was...ah moved to a safe-house...in..ah...Delaware...just stop, please." Despite getting an answer, Claymore kept twisting the dagger. When she pulled out the dagger, she stabbed it into the man's left left knee; to the horror of the other hero.

"Claymore! Stop! This isn't you!" Hydro Man yelled as tried to separate her from the man; only to be meant with a left hook to the face.

"He deserves it." Claymore coldly remarked as she left the base, Hydro Man following her to make sure she doesn't do anything she might regret.

**...**

Leon and Tora were discussing what they've been up to while eating at the restaurant.

"Ted did what now?" Leon laugh; hearing about the time Ted came back to the apartment drunk and without pants.

"It was so funny." Tora said while laughing. "Maybe not for Ted."

"I bet. I remember this time Wally..." They ended up talking for awhile before they noticed the movie would be starting in a few minutes.

"What do you want to see?" Leon asked, while opening the passenger seat so Tora could get in.

"How about Dawn of the Dead?" Tora replied.

"If you're sure you could handle it."

While they were in the car, they talked about things related to the League; such as the missions they went on, who they couldn't really stand and the relationship developing between Batman and Wonder Woman.

By the time they got to the movie theater, the movie was just starting. They grabbed some popcorn and got two seats in back of the theater.

Both of them couldn't think of anywhere is they wanted to be.

**...**

Hydro Man and Claymore were able to get to Delaware pretty fast; thanks to Hydro Man summoning a wave for them to ride on.

"Do you want to tell me what that was back there?" Hydro Man confronted her.

Claymore didn't even look at him. "He deserved..."

"Stop saying that!" Hydro Man interrupted, enraged that she showed no remorse for what she had done. "You could have crippled a man!"

"Trust me; none of those monsters are men."

"How would you know?"

"Because they tortured me for years!" Claymore cried.

The water-based hero was speechless. Not only did one of the toughest people he knows just snap at him, she was crying. "...What?"

"When I was younger, my parents sold me to those monsters. They experimented on me every day for 5 years. I escaped when I turned 15, but it doesn't change what they did to me. I want them to pay for everybody they ever hurt."

Hydro Man held her as she cried. She fought him for a few seconds, but started to cry freely into his shoulder. Hydro Man couldn't believe what he just heard; someone's own parents were willing to give away their own child for money.

"They can't hurt you anymore." He consoled her. "We will take them down, but we need to do it legally."

"Why can't I just kill them like the animals they are?" Claymore roared.

"Because we aren't above the law." He responded. "Besides; it's not going to accomplish anything."

They rest of the trip to the house was spent in silence.

**...**

Leon was enjoying the movie. Not because it was good, even though it was, but every time someone got eaten by a zombie or a zombie came out of nowhere, Tora would snuggle up next to him.

"Told you that it'll be too much." In truth, Leon was equally as terrified of the movie, but be didn't want Tora know it.

"Shut up."

When the movie ended a few minutes later, both Leon and Tora talked about their favourite moments of the movie as they walked to the car.

"That movie has to be one of my favorite zombie movies." Leon told her.

"What was your favorite part?" Tora asked.

"Being next to you."

After talking for a few more minutes, Tora asked the question she has been meaning to ask. "Why didn't you tell the founders about Starman?"

"I'm not going to lie; I can't stand that guy. But he did save my life and follow my orders, so I figured I'll give him one more chance." Leon told her.

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. When they got to the apartment, Leon and Tora walked hand-in-hand to the front door.

"Wanna come inside for awhile?"

"Sure."

The first thing both of them noticed was the silence. Leon was surprised; he's good friends with the other three occupants of the house and knew about how rowdy they would get.

"Thanks for tonight." Tora told him. "I had a real good time."

"I should be thanking you." He responded. Leon, wanting the night to be perfect, gently turned her head towards him and gave her a passionate kiss. She started to kiss back right away. They were so caught up in the kiss that neither one of them heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Wow, do you think they notice us?" Michael asked the others.

"I don't know." Beatriz pulled out her phone. "But I ain't wasting this opportunity."

The two heroes broke of the kiss; not because of the others, but both of them still had to breath.

"I see y'all had a good time." Leon and Tora looked over to see Beatriz, Ted and Michael giving them a thumbs-up.

"Well, I have to go on a patrol tonight." Leon gave Tora one last kiss. "See you tomorrow."

With him gone, Beatriz quickly walked over to Tora. "So, how was it."

"Magical."

**...**

Claymore and Hydro Man were able to reach the safe house. Unfortunately, they found out that every inch of the place was covered by guards.

"You got a plan?" Claymore asked.

To her surprise, Hydro Man nodded. "We're right next to a river."

Claymore looked at him curiously when he stuck out both of his hands. She realized why soon enough when she saw a giant tsunami submerge the house. When the water subsided, the only cultists left were the ones inside the building.

"Let's go." Claymore told as she dashed towards the safe-house.

"Wait up." By the time Hydro Man entered the building; he saw that five cultists were on the ground moaning in pain. He found Claymore throwing a cultist to his buddy, knocking them both out. One cultists tried to stab her; only to get kicked in the face six times, then flipped.

"Remind me never to make you angry." Claymore ignored the joke as she entered the room Parker was in.

"Stay away from!" Claymore appeared directly in front of him and kneed him below the belt. With him on the ground, she put her foot on his left arm and applied some force to it; breaking the bone. She did the same thing to he is right leg; inciting a louder scream.

"Now you know how it feels." Claymore said in a mocking tone. "So tell me, how does it feel?"

"Stop. I'm begging you." Unlike last time, no bright light took her away when she raised her sword. His eyes went wide with fear; knowing he was as good as dead.

Before she could bring the sword down, Hydro Man grabbed her arm. "He's beaten; it's over."

"Its not over until he is dead."

"Then what? Killing him will not solve anything, it won't change anything. You can prove that you are better than this." Hydro Man pleaded with her.

Letting his words sink in, she dropped out her arm down and kicked Parker upside the head; knocking him out.

Hydro Man couldn't help but smile at her. "Told you."

Claymore said nothing, but she did allow a small smile to appear on her face. Before they could walk out, a bright light surrounded them and teleported them to the watchtower.

**Watchtower**

The two heroes looked up to see Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. However this time around, Superman was smiling at them.

"You proved me wrong." Superman told Claymore. "You were able to put your past behind you and get the job done. You have proven that you are League Material. If you want, you could rejoin the League."

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

Superman pulled out her membership card and handed to her. "You made the right choice."

The trinity walked off after that, leaving Hydro Man and Claymore behind. Wanting to go somewhere more private, Claymore led them to her room.

They sent in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Kevin."

"Come again?"

"My name's Kevin." Hydro Man said. "You did say that after this mission that you would tell me your name, so I went first."

"Teresa."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Kevin flirted.

To his surprise, Teresa walked up to him and kissed him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. They broke off the kiss a few minutes later, both of them breathing hard.

"How about we go catch a movie?" Kevin suggested.

"Pick me up at seven tomorrow."

**And finished. This is one of my favorite chapters I've written yet. I don't know why it just is. Things to talk about...**

**1. Sentinel/Ice: I know that it seems like the relationship is going too fast, but they are heroes. So they kinda have to move fast since they could be killed the next day or today.**

**2. Hydro Man/Claymore: I actually was planning on pairing them up for a long time, I just couldn't think of how until now.**

**3. Burst's real name: Yes his name is Bobby, I don't know why I picked it, I just did.**

**Onto another topic. I might not be updating this story as much as I used to since I'm in the middle of writing the Claymore/Mass Effect crossover. I still need a name for it, so if you have one, just leave it in the comments section.**

**Tell me what you liked about the chapter or disliked, but please be civil about it. **

**Fearful Symmetry**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or any of their characters.**

**Manhattan Docks**

A group of masked men were transporting crates full of thanagarian weapons. The security guards patrolling the area where either dead or incapacitated.

"Be careful with that!" Boss barked, seeing one of his men drop a crate. "Those weapons cause more then you're life!"

Before the man could respond, an weak energy blast hit him in the back, causing him to collide with two of his companions. The remaining gang members looked around, frightened.

"I thought you said Sentinel wasn't in the city!" Capo exclaimed.

"That's what my informant told me!" Boss shouted as he pulled out his revolver.

"To bad that he didn't tell you that I was the substitute." The thugs looked up to see Burst on top of an crate. "This can go two ways; the hard way or the easy way."

"Waste him!" Every one of Boss's men opened fire on Burst, who made an shield made of plasma.

"I'll never understand why criminals choose the hard way." Burst generated an small, but explosive ball of plasma and threw it towards a group of gunmen, taking them all out.

Seeing this, one of the thugs tried to run away, only to get shot in the head by his own leader. The remaining men stopped firing to look at Boss, who snarled at them. "Keep firing unless you want to join him!"

That was the only incentive they needed to start firing again. But by the time they started shooting, the hero wasn't in the same spot. In fact, he was standing directly behind Capo, who started turn around after seeing the look on his teammates faces.

"Oh crud." Was all he got out before Burst delivered an chop to the back of his neck, knocking him out. The hero threw two more plasma grenades at the gunmen, decreasing their numbers to just Boss and a newbie.

"I'll give you one more chance," Burst told the criminals. "Surrender and I'll go easy on you or you could try to fight and end up in a body cast for a month."

Boss, thinking of an plan, pulled out a block of C4 and got behind the only man on his team that was still conscious. "That sounds great, but I have another option."

Without warning, he stuck the bomb on his ex-teammate and kicked him over to Burst. while the leaguer attempted to pull the explosive off, Boss made his get away. Before leaving, he turned around and pressed the detonator. _Heroes are too predictable._

Burst, knowing that he couldn't pull the bomb off the man without killing himself and the unconscious gang members, charged up an energy beam. "I'm sorry."

He fired the beam at the man's chest, sending him into the water. The guy was able to get his head above the water before the C4 went off.

Watching the explosion, Burst hanged his head down, ashamed that he practically allowed the man die.

**...**

The police arrived a few moments later. After explaining the situation to Commissioner Greene and making sure the thugs were rounded up, Burst had J'onn teleport him to the Watchtower.

The first he did once he was in the Monitor Womb was go up to J'onn and hand over his membership card. "I need a break."

"I must ask why do you need one?" The Martian asked.

"I need time to clear my head." Burst responded. "Just for a few days."

"I'll allow it." J'onn said. "Come back whenever you're ready."

"Thanks." Burst stated as he walked towards the teleporters and had J'onn beam him to his home.

**Georgia, Alabama**

Returning to his house, Bobby took off his outfit and lamented the death of the man from earlier. Even though the man was probably an low-life, he knew that he was the reason that the guy was dead.

Walking into the bathroom to freshen up, he stopped when he saw his reflection. However, his face turned into the face of the man. Horrified, he punched his mirror, breaking it.

Going into his room, he sat down at the edge of his bed. He just sat there for about 10 minutes before he decided to visit his mother in a attempt to get his mind off of the recent events.

**...**

Boss entered the Slaughterhouse, a bar that was reserved for the lowest of the low in Chicago. Talking up to the counter, he called the bartender. "A shot of brandy; shaken."

"Long day?" The kingpin turned around to see an caucasian man wearing dark grey armor that covered his upper and lower body. An balaclava with a skull design on it covered the lower half of his face, leaving his white hair exposed. He had a sword and an scoped M16 on his back. His holster held two Desert Eagles.

"You don't even know the half of it; another round for this fine gentleman." Boss thought of a way to get rid of the hero from earlier. "In fact, I think you might be just the solution I was looking for."

"How so?" The mercenary asked, drinking the brandy at the same time.

"Well, I figured that if you make this problem 'disappear', then I could start up business again and you'll be a million dollars richer." Boss bribed.

"Make it a hundred million and we're good."

Boss nodded. "Sure, anything for you Mister..."

"Ripshot." The mercenary stated. "Who's the target?"

"Some nobody named Burst." Boss snarled.

"That might complicate things." Ripshot admitted. "That man is part of the Justice League."

"How would that possibly change things?!" Boss couldn't believe that one minor detail made the hired gun have second thoughts. "I thought you were an merc; not a scared little child!"

"That doesn't mean I'm crazy enough to fight every freaking hero on the planet." Ripshot countered. "I'll still do it; but the price is going up."

"Fine." Boss begrudgingly accepted his terms. "But, the deal's off if he survives."

"He won't even know what hit him."

**Chicago **

Bobby arrived at his mother's house out in Chicago. He learned that she wasn't home, but he knew where she stashed the spare key. Making sure nobody was around, he stuck his hand into the nearby bush and pulled out the key.

Entering the house, he felt more at peace. Even though no one was in there with him, he felt as if his father was watching over him.

He was 10 years old when his father was gunned downed. He still remembered the last words that he said to him. 'I hate you, I hope you die.' He had regretted those words once the police arrived at his home the next morning.

He was pulled from his memories by the sound of gunfire. Walking to the window, he saw two police cruisers rushing to the First Chicago Bank.

Leaving a note on the refrigerator in case his mother returned, he changed into his hero outfit and ran to the bank.

**...**

Arriving at the scene, he saw the unconscious bodies of several cops. Before he knew it, he had to make a shield to block the bullets that were raining down on him.

"You like what I did with the place?" He looked up to see Ripshot on top of a building, reloading his assault rifle. "I knew you would come here; heroes always have to save a life."

Burst had read about him while on the Watchtower and despite being a hero, he was impressed by the feats this man had done; such as killing 5 terrorist leaders in a day, fighting Claymore and Hydro Man to a standstill and defeating Sentinel in hand-to-hand combat twice in the past.

"What do you want Vince?" Burst knew that the mercenary would never do anything unless it would put him close to the target.

"There's a bounty for your head." Ripshot responded. "Lucky for you, I don't kill innocents; otherwise, I would have blown this entire block up."

"If you're so high and mighty, fight me like a man." Burst demanded.

"You must have a death-wish if you want to fight me." Ripshot jumped off the building and landed a few feat away from Burst. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Burst threw the first punch, which was easily dodged by Ripshot. Seeing a opening, the merc kicked him in the face, staggering the hero. He followed it up with an wicked uppercut and a brutal right hook.

Burst could barely stand after he was kicked in the chest, then punched in the face. He fired a plasma blast at Ripshot, who dodged out of the way and shot him in the leg.

Burst felt as if his right leg was on fire. Seeing this, Ripshot spoke up. "Hollow-point bullets; they hurt like a bitch."

Despite the pain, the Leaguer still tried to fight back. Unfortunately, he wasn't even able to land a hit on the man when he was at a hundred percent. Now that his leg was out of commission, he basically had no chance of winning.

Ripshot delivered an round-house kick to Burst's head and followed it up with an low sweep, taking him off his feet. "I thought this would be a challenge."

Burst could barely stand at this point, let alone fight. But that didn't mean he would give up just yet. Spitting some blood on the ground, he charged Ripshot again. This time Ripshot put his foot out and made him hit the ground face first.

"I tried to warn you." Ripshot turned his back to the downed hero.

Thinking that Ripshot was playing with him, Burst charge him again. However, he didn't see Ripshot stick his sword behind his back until it was too late.

Running right into the sword, Burst couldn't stop vomiting blood. To make sure he wasn't going to get back up, Ripshot twisted the sword while it was still embedded in Burst's gut.

"If it was up to me, I would end your suffering right now." Ripshot let the hero fall to the ground. "But, my boss wants to have a word with you."

Burst couldn't handle the pain any more and allowed the darkness to take him.

**Watchtower**

"Burst, come in. I repeat; Burst, come in."

J'onn tried for the sixth time to contact the hero.

"Still no answer?" He turned around to see Wonder Woman and Batman walk up to him.

"Not yet, I'm afraid." J'onn responded. "His signal says he has been at the bank for two hours now."

"It's 12:30." Batman responded. "Send a team down there to investigate it."

"On it." The Martian replied. "Claymore, , Hydro Man and Vigilante; report to the Monitor Womb."

"Lets hope that they find him sleeping on a bench." Wonder Woman joked.

**Abandoned Chicago Warehouse **

"I want the names of every hero in the league." Boss emphasized every word by hitting the bound Burst upside the head with a bat.

"I already told you," To tick his captor off, he spit some blood onto his face. "I won't talk."

Enraged, Boss kept bashing the hero's head in. If it wasn't for his extreme durability, Burst would have been dead by now.

By the time the kingpin stopped, Burst was unconscious and had blood coming out of his nose and ears.

"Uppity nig..." Ripshot cut him off before he could finish.

"Are you about to say what I think you're about to say." Ripshot demanded.

"What?" Boss didn't understand why the merc got upset. "He's a nig..."

He was silenced when Ripshot slammed his fist into his face. "If I ever hear you say that word again, I'll kill you."

"Dearly noted." Boss held his eye, which was getting darker. He wanted to chastise the hired gun, but thought against it. "Since you brought him to me, I've transferred the money to your account."

"Good." Ripshot pulled out one of his sidearms. "That just leaves one last loose end."

Before Boss could ask what he meant, he felt a bullet enter his chest; barely missing his heart. On the ground, he looked up to see Ripshot just staring at him.

"W...wh..why?" Was all he was able to get out.

"It's not personal, it's just business." Ripshot casually said. "There was a bounty on your head for a billion dollars; do you honestly think I was going pass that much money up."

"You...lit..tle...wea..." Boss was unable to finish his sentence before another bullet went through his skull.

"Sorry," Ripshot put the gun back into its holster. "I didn't catch that."

Unbeknownst to him, Burst regained consciousness and was able to break out of the handcuffs. Crawling outside the warehouse, he was able to momentarily catch his breath, until he heard the sound of footsteps.

"I must give you some credit," He looked up to see Ripshot walking over to him. "You took quite a beating and you're still able to move."

Burst knew that if he got into another fight with him, he would not be coming out of it alive. But if he was going to die, he might as well go down fighting.

Getting up, he fired several plasma beams at Ripshot, who dived out of the way at the last second. Before he fired another one, Ripshot appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm, redirecting the shot into the sky.

"Now," Ripshot calmly stated. "My turn."

**...**

The search team didn't find Burst like they had wanted, but they found an crime scene. Apparently, there had been some big fight that happened awhile ago.

"What happened here?" asked a nearby officer.

"I don't know." The woman admitted. "Every officer was unconscious at the time and the cameras were disabled."

"Did they take any money?" Vigilante asked.

"That's the strange thing," she responded. "All the money is still in the vault."

"If the money is all there," Claymore began. "What was the point of the attack?"

They got there answer when they saw an red beam of light erupted in the sky. Hydro Man was the first to speak. "Maybe that's him?"

"Saddle up," Vigilante ordered. "Lets go check that out."

**...**

Burst was stuck hiding in a dumpster after he blinded the mercenary with an plasma grenade. He was the type that would run away from a fight, but even he knew when it was time to turn tail and run.

He started to remember how his mother and practically half of his family tried to persuade him to quit the Justice League; the reason being it was too dangerous.

"Looks like that my qui to leave." He told himself once heard the sound of an motorcycle leave the area.

Climbing out of the dumpster, he didn't anticipate the punch that dislocated his jaw or the kick that broke a few ribs. Before he knew it, he was roughly pulled up to his feet.

"Look on the bright side," Ripshot said. "You're my first target to survive this long."

Burst closed his eyes, accepting his fate. "Just get it over with."

But before the sword could piece him or a gun could blow his brains out, he heard a familiar voice beside them.

"I reckon your going to let him go," The duo turned around to see Vigilante and looking at them. "Before we get angry."

"I'll like to see you try and hit me." Ripshot gloated, before being hit in the back by an jet of high-pressure water.

"Sorry," He got up to see an grinning Hydro Man. "My hand slipped."

Before he could do anything else, he felt as a brick wall was on top of him. Looking up, he saw Claymore sticking her hand out towards him and realized that she was using a force-field to hold him down.

"Always have a plan B." He reached behind his back and pulled out an detonator. "Or in this case, tons of C4."

He pressed the detonator before the heroes could stop him, forcing Claymore to drop the force field on him and build one around her teammates.

Using this to his advantage, Ripshot made a clean getaway without anyone seeing him.

When the smoke cleared, Hydro Man was the first to notice missing man. "The bastard got away."

"Forget about him." Claymore picked up Burst. "We need to get to the Watchtower right now if we're going to save him."

"J'onn, we need you to teleport us up right now." said into her communicator. "We have wounded down here."

"Hold on Bobby," Claymore pleaded. "We're almost there."

Unfortunately, Burst lost consciousness just as the beam surrounded them.

**Watchtower**

Waking up, Bobby realized that he was no longer outside of an warehouse, but in a bed in the Medbay.

"Mid-Night said that you wouldn't be up for about a day?" Turning his head to the side, he found Teresa standing next to his bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just got punched by Bizarro." He tried to joke, only to enter a coughing fit.

"Relax." Teresa gave him a sip of water. "You still need to rest."

"I can't wait to get my hands on that merc." He said.

"No you're not; he can't even stand." Teresa chastised.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this." He fumed.

"He almost killed you tonight." Teresa reminded him. "What would your mother do if she lost to, too."

"Fine," He resigned. "You made your point."

"Just don't do anything stupid," She started to make her way to the door. "I have to get going; Kevin booked us a date at some fancy restaurant."

"See ya."

After she left, he figured that a little more rest wouldn't hurt.

**Unknown Location**

Vince Evans, better known as Ripshot, was currently looking outside his window, gripping one of his Desert Eagles in his right hand. Even though he was practically in the middle of nowhere, it couldn't hurt to be cautious.

"What's got your panties in a bunch."

The tone of the voice sent shivers down Vince's back. Turning around, he was meant by the sight of a man wearing a dark yellow skin-tight outfit with large, dark red M in the middle of it. The way the M looked made it seem as if it was painted in blood.

"You have 10 seconds to explain to me why you're standing in my living room before I blow your brains out." Ripshot aimed his gun square at the man's head.

The man didn't even flinch. In fact, he looked amused. "Oh please; if I wanted to kill you, I would have already did it."

"You wi..."

He was unable to finish because a vertex of fire forced him to roll out of the way. Before he knew it, 4 fireballs were heading for him. Unable to avoid it, he was blown out of his own house and onto the the concrete ground outside.

"Told you." The man stated. "Do you feel like listening now?"

Ripshot dragged himself to his feet. "I'm all ears."

"I'm putting a team together to fight the League and you're my first choice." The man explained. "If you join, I could promise you safety from the League and a million dollars upfront."

Ripshot stuck out his hand. "You had me at a million dollars."

"I knew you would join." The man said. "You can call me Mimic."

**And done. **

**Okay, at first I was going to do a chapter for Fearful Symmetry. But after seeing that I haven't really used Burst as much as the others, I decided to make a chapter based around him. I know I only mentioned Sentinel, but I wanted to branch out from him.**

**1. Boss: I'll admit, after making his character racist, I wanted to kill him off. Don't judge me; I can't stand racists.**

**2. Ripshot: I was playing Dishonored when the idea for an assassin came to me. He's not the type that would kill innocents or non-targets, but he is not above killing. Don't be expecting to see him again for a few chapters. Plus, even though I said that he had white hair, he is actually in his late 20s.**

**3. Mimic: I wanted to bring him back a few chapters later, but I believe this was the appropriate time to bring him in. I am planning on creating a few more OCs for his team. If you want to know how he was able to use fire at the end, it was because he just killed some pyromancer.**

**On a side note, if I had to rank my OCs on the League in terms of fighting skill, I'll say that Claymore is the more skilled fighter, Sentinel would be the stronger one, while Hydro Man and Burst rely on their powers to win a fight.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry to say it, but I'm currently looking at Colleges to apply to, so I won't be updating for awhile.**


End file.
